Under the moonlight
by MidniteShadowGirl
Summary: Alice is dragged to a party where she meets a handsome white haired teen, however it turns out he's a vampire and wants her. Alice is pretty sure she doesn't want to be part of the undead. Rated T tho rating might change. Summary sux.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by** **All Hallow's Eve by Goddess of the Black Moon, but I have made a few adjustments (yes) but if I'm violating any copyright laws or if anybody gets upset just let me know.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dracula. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Bram Stoker (best authors ever, along with J.K. Rowling and others)**

You would think most parents were glad that their kids stayed home and didn't live a social life. Ha, think again, my parents were always pestering me to go out with friends.

Here's the thing, I HATE crowds, I don't like loud noises and I am claustrophobic. I've never had many friends, I'm not shy, I just have an attitude and glare that says "don't mess with me" and to think people used to admire my antisocialness and mysteriousness, in my psychology class my teacher always used me as an example of antisocial problems and such.

I don't think of it as a problem, just a preference. But anyway that is all behind me, and I look to the future (which doesn't look too promising)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a regular night just like any night. I was sitting at home reading a book I had checked out of the library, when out of the blue my older sister yanked the book out of my hand.

"Give that back," I growled annoyed, I was in a good part, and I had waited weeks for the book to come in the library and on the waiting list.

"I'm going to take you out tonight, we're going to a party," my sister announced, I rolled my eyes,

"Over my dead body, now give my book back."

"I'll give it to you if you go to the party with me," she compromised, I shrugged,

"Whatever," I said reaching for my book but she held it out of my reach.

"And if you let me choose your outfit and do your makeup,"

"Fine," I was in no mood to argue, my sister was a perky and bright teenager. She saw the glass as half full, I saw it half empty, she had inherited my mothers beautiful red hair and clear blue eyes. I had inherited my dad's brown hair and hazel eyes. I also had a few freckles about; I looked comforting except my eyes had a definite coldness to them.

Five minutes later I was in my sister's swiveling chair as she did my hair and makeup first. I didn't squirm too much as she did my hair, she had pulled into a high pony tail letting my layered bangs frame around my thin face. Next she applied some black eyeliner on me, mascara, and wanting to put some more color in my pale face. She deemed me worthy and let me see myself, I gasped, I did look kind of pretty, maybe I should wear eyeliner from now on. She showed me my outfit; I was reluctant to wear it,

She had chosen a low black v-neck shirt; it even went off the shoulder a bit. She let me borrow her shoes (converse) and I got to choose my own jeans, as I had refused to wear her bright skinny jeans and skirts. After I had put on my comfortable black jeans she reckoned I looked great and we headed out to the party.

It was loud and chaotic in there, and they were playing crappy music. I was glad I had brought my book and mp3 player. My sister told me to have fun and went off with her boyfriend and other friends, I quickly found a comfortable spot in the crowded house and curled up in a chair and began to read.

"Well now a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone reading at a party," a cold voice said. I looked up into the eyes of a crimson eyed white haired boy. He was tall and extremely good looking. I had never seen him before anywhere, I may be oblivious and whatnot but I would've known if someone like that went to my school. I smirked to cover my embarrassment of goggling at him,

"I'm not fond of places like this," I told him, even though I was speaking quietly it seemed as if he heard me. For he nodded and sat down next to me, I scooted away a little. While the guy was really good looking, I didn't trust him, then again I didn't trust many people.

"So what's your name?" he had asked me, I hesitated then replied,

"Alice,"

"Nice name," he told me, flashing me a dazzling smile and showing off his perfect white teeth,

"How about you?" I asked him,

"You can call me, Bakura," he answered.

"Unusual name," I had murmured, he just chuckled,

"What's your story about?" he asked,

"It's the final Harry Potter book,"

"Hm, do you believe in it?"

"What? Magic and witches and wizards?" he nodded at my disbelief, I thought for a moment, "No, not really, I believe in some form of magic I guess, but…I only wish this stuff was real." I replied sadly, Harry Potter was a magical world for me, it made me forget about my boring and lonely life, I felt happier with the books. Suddenly he grabbed my hand,

"Let's get a drink," he suggested, I wasn't able to fight, he dragged me to the kitchen and offered me a coke. I took it and sipped slowly. I wasn't much of a sugar fanatic, I liked salty and fruity things.

"So Alice, what do you like to do?" he asked me as we walked about the house,

"Read," I answered simply,

"About?" he pressed

"Anything and everything."

"Well, do you read about vampires?" Bakura inquired as we sat down on a couch. I looked around not sure how I got there or anything,

"Yeah, I read about vampires," I replied quietly,

"What's your favorite story of vampires?"

"Dracula, I don't like the Twilight saga or any other vampire romance novel, so the first vampire novel is my favorite." It was the truth, I despised many vampire novels. Although the vampire fanfics were interesting.

"Hm, good story, would you believe me if I was descended from Dracula, in some way?" Bakura asked his grin turning mischievious.

"Who Prince Vlad III?" I had asked, I wasn't sure of his intentions, did Vlad ever have kids? I was pretty sure he did, but they all died didn't they? I wish I could remember, I still had the notes from that class.

"No, Dracula."

"Dracula is fictional," I protested, Bakura smiled widely, it wasn't a kind smile and frankly that smile creeped me out, so I did what any sane girl would. I stood up and headed for the door, hell I would walk home if I had to, Bakura was weird and the party was lame. On top of that I was starting to get a headache from the loud crappy music. However I was stopped by Bakura,

"So you're saying you don't believe in vampires," he stated,

"I know the difference between reality and fantasy." I retorted angrily. He chuckled then closed his eyes and turned from me, when he turned back his cuspid's had grown into what looked like fangs, I stepped back.

"Holy crow!" I shrieked, yes I shrieked, hey when a guy turns to you and his teeth have grown into fangs you would probably freak out too. He laughed and then his teeth seemed to have shrunk back to normal size, I was still freaking out, my heart was pounding and I was terrified. I tried to not show it.

"Well uh nice trick, but I uh, I have to go so if you'll excuse me," I mumbled and made my way, however his fingers curled around my wrist and he yanked me back. I turned about ready to give him a piece of my mind. I stopped in my tracks, he licked his lips, and his eyes his red eyes seemed to glow, and here I thought they were just contacts.

"You aren't going anywhere without me Alice." He said dangerously, I was still too shocked to notice that he pushed me back on the couch; I stumbled and fell laying there. He sat down next to me as I struggled up, wishing I was wearing a normal shirt, my sister's boobs were considerably larger than mine and her shirt was a little too big for me. He stroked my collarbone with his index finger,

"Black brings out your pale complexion, I like that." He murmured, I dared looked into his eyes and regretted it. He was looking at me as if I was a juicy steak.

"I'm not that pale, I had a summer job working outside." I mumbled, I was in a daze.

"Hm, but you're paler than anybody here,"

"Well they spent their time at the pool, or camp,"

"I like paleness."

"Ok, you've just passed above average on my creepy scale." I was trying to inch away from him and he kept coming closer. He leaned in and I held my book above my face.

"Nice try Alice," his voice hummed, gently Bakura began stroking my bare shoulder and neck. His hand was so pale, he was pale. Almost translucent, his clothes making him looking like a solid ghost. I looked up into his eyes again, Bakura looked relaxed and in control. He was in control, it seemed as if my mind had numbed at his strokes. He gently took the book out of my fingers and set it down. Again he leaned in towards me, I leaned back but the armrest of the couch stopped me. He was almost on top of me. I sucked in a deep breath, just as his lips approached mine I turned away and they landed on my cheek.

His lips didn't stop there, instead they traveled from my cheek to my jaw, to my throat, and then to my collarbone. I shivered, whether from pleasure or fear I couldn't decide. Let's just say it was from fear.

His hand cupped around my right cheek and he tilted my face towards his. Again I struggled,

"Stop struggling girl." He growled, that growl sounded too animal like. I flinched but didn't stop. I guess he got really tired and annoyed by it so he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down and forced his body on top of mine. His lips pressed hard against mine and this time I stopped struggling, I had never been kissed and I now knew why everybody wanted to be kissed so much. It was a natural human feeling, kissing felt nice, even I couldn't deny that Bakura was a great kisser. His lips moved against mine, they felt hard and cold, but soft in some way, I regretted I hadn't put any chapstick on; my lips were a little chapped from the November cold. He forced my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me upright. I needed air so I tried pulling away. He relented, I was breathing hard, he however wasn't breathing or panting as I thought he would. Bakura stared at me, his red eyes still flashing.

"Is that all?" I asked, trying to sound angry or annoyed, he smirked.

"I would have thought you liked it." He said, I took my arms away from his neck, he frowned at that.

"Keh, if you're a real vampire you would have bitten me," I said, it was mainly how vampires did that, first kiss and then they bite their victim. I had always wondered why they kissed them before biting them. To catch them by surprise?

"I'm saving that, for now." He said quietly as he leaned into me again.

"Bakura, stop, please" I pleaded.

"You can't over power me," he whispered softly in my ear.

"I can try," I hissed back, his lips curved into an amused smirk,

"Just you try," he challenged. I didn't, his lips brushed against my collar bone and he growled softly as they reached my throat.

"Such a pretty throat, soft and luscious, I'm almost regretting that it has to be ruined."

I didn't really like how he described my throat; it was kind of creepy, scratch that it WAS creepy.

"Then don't," I pleaded. I felt his mouth turn into a smile.

"Ill try not to," he promised,

"No-wait!" I cried as I felt his teeth brush against my skin.

"Alright, I do like to toy with my victims, I don't know why I'm in such a hurry, after all I have eternity on my side." But he sounded like he was talking to himself. Crap, what had I gotten myself into? Again his lips traveled downward, and before I knew it he had laid his head on my chest.

"Heartbeat, the nice thing about mortals." He breathed. I was breathing fast and his head rose with the rhythm of my breathing. His fingers were running in circles on my shoulders, it felt good, but at the same time not. His head jerked up.

"I hear your sister," he muttered and pulled himself into an upright position, but his eyes never left me. "When she comes in, pretend that we are having a discussion, do not tell her anything, if you try to leave or tell her, I will kill her and keep you. You wouldn't want to put your sister in danger do you?" he asked tauntingly, damn this guy was good.

The door opened and I put on a bright smile,

"Anyway so they're on a quest for horcruxes but the deathly hallows…oh hey Victoria," I greeted enthusiastically. My smile pained me. Bakura looked from me to my sister and he smiled at her politely.

"Oh Alice, who's this?" Victoria asked me, a teasing smile on her features.

"This is Bakura," I told her gesturing to him. "He likes Harry Potter as well."

"See I told you going to a party once in a while wouldn't kill you," she said smugly. I laughed ironically,

"Anyway I'm about ready to leave and I'm going to drop some people off at home, are you ready to go?" she asked. I bit my bottom lip, if Bakura hadn't threatened me I would have said yes however…

"Um, Bakura wanted to show me something, and he said he could take me home instead." I said, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bakura grin, Victoria also grinned,

"No problem I'll tell mom and dad you're with friends, and to think I got you a boyfriend." She said happily, I smiled and nodded. Good if Bakura killed me then my parent's could track him down, since I gave away his name. Finally watching CSI and kidnapping stories had come in handy. I said good bye to my sister not knowing when I would see her again. When she was gone Bakura was silent for a moment, then he grinned.

"Come on, I DO want to show you something after all. Besides this party is pretty dull and the cops will be here soon." He pulled me with him and we left the house,

"Do you have a car?" I asked,

"Nope, I walk." I didn't ask anymore questions and I still felt irritated, what was going to happen in the last book?! Odd I know, I was worried about never finishing the book rather than my life. Nerd, me? Nah. Finally we stopped at a park.

"This is a good place as any," he said smirking slightly, I backed away from him, I was ready to run. He looked up to the moon,

"It's so beautiful, especially when it's full." He breathed. I took a few steps back, he didn't notice or if he did he gave no sign that he did,

"I like it when it's high in the sky shining brightly at us; however it looks just as nice when it's beginning to rise, when it's all red and stuff. I love red." He looked at me his eyes looking glazed and sadistic.

That did it, I ran. I turned around and ran for it, and hoped my previous track records would help, but damn he was fast. He was in front of me in an instant, I halted and turned around and headed towards the other direction.

"You can't outrun me Alice," his voice rang out, that didn't stop me. I ran into the forest near the park, I didn't get too far. Again he appeared right in front of me, however I didn't have time to react and I collided hard into his chest. I would have fallen back but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me in close.

"N-" I started to protest but his lips crashed onto mine silencing me. The only sounds were my muffled protests; he grabbed a fistful of the back of my borrowed shirt. I felt like I was being pushed into something hard and solid and realized it was a tree. His mouth latched onto my neck and I squeaked a bit.

"Bakura," I mumbled, while struggling out of his grasp, his grip was too firm and he had me pinned to the tree.

"Don't resist me girl," he snarled. "Look at me," he commanded, I turned my head away and closed my eyes. He gripped my chin and forced my head towards him. "Look into my eyes," he whispered his voice chilled me; I relented and looked into his ruby eyes. At once I felt my self control begin to loosen; it felt like I was going through a trance, his eyes were hypnotizing, I could see pain and hunger in his eyes. He tilted my head away from him, and his mouth latched onto my neck.

"Mm, mouthwatering," he moaned. I tensed.

"Don't" one last plead

"This won't hurt." He promised, and then his fangs sank into my soft flesh.

**Whoo my first Yami Bakura fic, and vampire one.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I may not be able to update as frequently, I'm using a friends laptop (which crashed for a few days, and I don't have internet at my house) anywho here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dracula, or Harry Potter.**

"Gosh that was a terrible dream. Or was it?" I thought to myself. My neck was sore and irritated, however I was quite comfortable. I opened my eyes half expecting to be in heaven or hell. Instead I was looking up to my star painted ceiling. I gasped and jerked up and realized I was in my own room. It was fashionably covered in movie posters of harry potter and star wars, and many of my other favorite books turned into movies. My bookshelf that covered most of the wall, and my desk, it was comfortably tidy. I breathed in the smell of vanilla. I was on my bed; I would know it's my bed, name one teenager who sleeps with Harry Potter sheets and comforter with five pillows.

Wow, did that all really happen? I looked down and realized I was still in my party clothes, well I hadn't had anything to drink except a few tiny sips of coke, there was no way I was intoxicated and hallucinated it. Was it all just some kind of messed up dream? I shook my head; there was no way that could have happened. There was no such thing as vampires. I looked at my wall clock, it read three thirty five. I felt awake and alert even though it was late. Sighing I got up and put my favorite flannel pajama bottoms and black t-shirt on. Next I put on fuzzy socks and curled up in my bed with Hedwig (yes I sleep with a Hedwig) and set to finishing the book. I still had the book,

It was almost dawn and I started to feel sleepy, thank goodness for weekends. I slept in til nearly ten when my mom said it was late enough. I groaned, I was so tired, my day wasn't eventful, I finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and did a few chores and errands for my mom. Was it just me or did the sun seem brighter and harsher today? It was just my imagination.

Sunday I was forced up at the crack of dawn (fifteen minutes after I went to sleep) for church, needless to say I was not in a good mood. Again I thought my imagination was going haywire, I cringed and had to hold back a hiss as I neared the cross, and avoided many people who were wearing crosses like the plague. When we returned home from the torture hall I immediately changed into jeans and a t-shirt and curled up on my bed and slept until nightfall. During the night I finished my school work I had forgotten about. And I forced myself to fall asleep during the night even though I felt wide awake.

It was actually not uncommon for me to be up all hours of the night, I liked night better than day, but I sometimes did get tired during the night.

The next morning was Monday, most people hated Monday's because it meant the end of the weekend, I could go either way really. I donned on my uniform and packed my book back into my bag so I could return it. I didn't open my curtains because the sun was shining, it made my eyes burn and my skin tingled. Thank heavens I at least had a jacket and long socks.

School dragged on, however the really bright lights bugged the crap out of me. All I wanted was to lie down somewhere dark and quiet. I had cringed away from the microscope in physiology as we studied our nails, the light made my skin feel like it was on fire. It was agony!

Finally school was let out and I trudged on home after a long and tiring day. The sun seemed to be getting worse on me, it felt like a really bad sunburn. I remembered the party and Bakura claiming to be a vampire and laughed. There is no such thing as vampires like there's no such thing as witches and wizards. Maybe a year ago I might have believed him, but I was good at facing reality. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was home, my sister had beat me home since she has a car and she won't drive me. I let myself in and saw my sister with her boyfriend doing homework. I snickered; my parents must have got on her case about her grades again.

In my room I quickly shut the blinds and curtains and didn't turn on the lights. The lights just would have made me more irritable than I already was, and I settled down for a nap.

I was awoken to my mom calling me down for dinner, when I hit the dining room I wrinkled my nose and gagged, it smelled terribly like…garlic. That was unusual I loved garlic, I loved the smell and taste, and I didn't even mind it someone's breath. My mom had made lasagna and garlic bread, and some broccoli. I sat down at my chair and scowled at my plate, I was feeling sick and queasy. I twirled my lasagna with my fork and poked at my garlic bread.

"What's wrong Alice? I thought you liked garlic bread and lasagna; I made it for you because you went to that party. Not only that you let your sister doll you up" My mom said, she looked worried.

"Alice are you feeling ok? You look pale, so pale your freckles are gone." my dad said, this perked me up

"I don't have freckles?" I asked, my dad scowled, it was his fault I had freckles.

"And your eyes, they're bloodshot and you have terrible circles under your eyes." No wonder you're sleeping a lot lately. My stomach tensed, I didn't like the spot light and my parent's worries made me worried too. I was showing symptoms of a vampire. To test it out I took a big bite of lasagna followed with garlic bread. The results were immediate. I bolted out of the dining room without an excuse and barely made it to the bathroom. I gagged and wretched, gosh it tasted terrible. I lay there shivering, my mom pounded on the door.

"Alice? Alice honey, are you all right?" she asked,

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a moment." I replied. I stood up shakily and turned on the cold water to splash on my face. When I looked in the mirror I did indeed look pale.

Ha I had a reflection; everything else was just pure coincidence. I had always hated UV lights. Maybe I was sick and the garlic just upset my stomach. I began to calm down a little. I looked into my reflection again, was it just me or did I look…translucent? Like I could see through me, but I had a reflection. Panic settled in again and I remembered my reaction to crosses. I hurried out of the bathroom. Exhausted I asked to be excused to bed, however I was awake as soon as the sun was down. It felt like a jerk to my stomach and my eyes instantly opened.

That night I did homework and read a bit and also reviewed my Dracula notes I had taken in literature class. There was nothing on how long the transformation took. All I had written was the victim died and rose again from their coffin. Or at least that's what happened to Lucy, and Mina was halfway through transformation. Slamming my notebook down I scolded myself. This was ridiculous, there are no vampires, I'm not transforming into one. Bakura was just one of those guys trying to impress me, and the freak had bit my neck to make it more realistic. Speaking of which, I never did examine the bite. But when I looked, there wasn't really any mark. No redness, no two pricks, not even a bruise. I frowned but tried not to think much of it. Dawn came and my body instantly felt tired. My mom came in and asked if I wanted the day off because of last night. I nodded too tired to really argue. She left me and I blissfully slept.

I had a strange dream, I was my usual pale self but complete with freckles and I was lying in a garden enjoying the sun's warmth on my face. The air smelled of honeysuckle and fresh mown grass. The wind gently blew along my skin, however it was cut short by a thunder storm with a full moon. I awoke, it was dark in my room but I could see the sun's rays on my floor. I sighed and leaned back onto my pillows.

"You're finally awake." A voice said, I jolted and looked in the direction of the voice, I saw a platinum blonde haired boy with lavender eyes and tan skin, although it looked a bit pale for tan, like he was losing one. He wore a purple tank top with black cargo pants and lots of jewelry on his bare skin. He looked tired and sympathetic.

"Who are you?" I asked, "How did you get in my house?"

"The front door," he answered, "My name is Malik. And you my dear are Alice, I presume correct?" he took a step towards me and sat on my bed.

"Y-yes" I stammered, he smiled tiredly.

"My mate, or my friend Bakura, he bit you did he not?"

"I-yes, he bit me, but he's not really a vampire is he?" I was afraid now, Malik grinned,

"Of course he is. As am I and my brother Marik." His teeth turned to fangs just like Bakura's did.

"Ok whatever cheap tricks you're using, stop it now. I'm kind of irritated about this," I said testily. He just smiled in a sad way.

"This is not a joke or trick my dear Alice." He told her, I rolled my eyes, "However, I am here to warn you,"

"Warn me?" I asked,

"Yes. Bakura will come back for you, he will finish the job of transforming you." He leaned a bit closer to me, I was too shocked to lean away.

"No, but…I thought once bitten, was all he needed." I protested frantically thinking of Dracula. He shook his head.

"I also wanted to come and meet you, as you will be with us, for a very long time. Do not underestimate Bakura." He told her, his warm friendly smile gone and now replaced by a warning look.

"Wait Malik, I don't want to become one of the undead! Can't you change me back or stop the process?" I asked frantically. He smiled wryly,

"No, it's too late for that, I'm sorry." Malik said quietly, he gently stroked my hair. "I wish you the best of luck and I'll see you soon." He stood up and headed for my door.

"Wait Malik!" I called. He turned

"Yes?"

"Isn't…isn't it still light out?" I asked looking at my blinds but seeing a little bit of orange behind it.

"Yes…some vampires are special like me, I can go out into the sun, I just need a lot of sun lotion." He replied with a small laugh, I didn't join in. "I also can only be out at dawn and dusk and of course night; the sun isn't very cooperative with us." He added as an after thought.

"Well, good night." He finished and headed out my door, I jumped out of my bed and made to follow him. But he wasn't there, I bolted down the stairs and he wasn't anywhere, I even braved opening the door to see where he had gone, however I regretted it.

The sun was even worse! My skin hissed and sounded like bacon on a pan as it was cooking. I quickly shut the door to block out the harsh rays. Hm bacon sounded good.

I finished making a small dinner of eggs and bacon, and started to eat. It felt good to be doing something normal, and I was ravaged, however my relief didn't last. I had the violent urge to throw up, and I did in the sink.

I was shaky and slumped to the floor. My dad walked in the door and found me sprawled out on the kitchen floor twitching, he helped me up and I asked him to take me to the bathroom so I could take a shower or something.

I did take a warm and soothing shower but I still felt so cold. I put my pajamas back on and went about to brush my teeth. I put the paste on my toothbrush and looked into the mirror to see what I was doing and gave a gasp of horror and dropped my tooth brush.

I…I was pale, but not only skin pale, my body looked like it was disappearing, almost translucent, I stood there horrified at my appearance. In the distance I could hear knocking.

"Alice hurry up, you're not the only one who needs the shower." Victoria complained.

I didn't even have the will to fight back, so instead I did a quick brush and let Victoria in. I climbed back into bed and sat there miserably. I heard a knock on my door,

"come in," I called. My mother came in.

"Alice, are you ok?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I still feel horrible." I told her, she felt my arms, then my cheeks, and then my forehead and yanked back.

"Wow, the rest of you feels like ice, but your forehead feels like fire, I heard you throwing up. You might as well stay home tomorrow." I nodded, "And you look so pale,"

"I…I just need sleep." I begged. She nodded and gave me a pat on my head,

"I'll see you in the morning sweetie."

"Yeah, ok. Night mom." I hoped I would see her in the morning. She left and I settled in my bed hoping to sleep before the sun went down.

I think I did sleep for a while, I dreamt of a party of some sort. _There was loud crappy music and blinking lights. In those lights I saw a white haired teen with empty crimson eyes, he smiles over at me and beckoned me to come to him. I did. _

"_You've kept me waiting," he whispered, despite the quietness of his voice and the loud music I still heard him well._

"_I'm sorry," I replied, he had a soft smile._

"_It doesn't matter, I've waited thousands of years for you." He said quieter. I smiled at him and he embraces me hard. I don't struggle and he dips his head onto my neck._

I jolt awake and my eyes now adjust to the darkness of my room, the sun is set, and I feel a bit better and more awake now. I hear a noise and I looked over and almost gave a scream of terror. But a cold hand presses over my mouth. I jerk away but he has such a firm grip.

"Stop struggling." He hisses. I do. And I stare terrified into the cold empty eyes, the eyes that changed me forever. Finally he speaks.

"Hello again, Alice."

**And again I wont be able to update as frequently, I'm spending the night at my friend's house so I'll do as much as I can here, she doesn't mind "right Madeline."**

***Madeline's voice is heard* "shut up I'm trying to beat the ever loving crap out of the Jedi.**

**Me: *sighs* she's playing some kind of Star Wars game and as the sith. I don't get why she likes playing the evil people but whatever. Anyway please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Many thanks to my friend Madeline for her letting me borrow her computer as she plays a game.**

**Madeline: *distant voice* you're welcome!**

**Me: Anyway, here's chapter 3, it might be shorter than usual though *apologetic smile***

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Hello again Alice."

I back away as far as the bed will let me. He smirks and inches closer.

"Ba-Baku-Bakura." I stammer, I remember Malik's warning and had the urge to run away from this maniac. I look around for anything helpful, but his weaknesses were mine as well so that wasn't very helpful. His smirk widens.

"I'm glad you remember me. It's been so long." He croons at me and runs an icy hand over my face. I swat it away.

"Get away from me," I yelled. His smirk disappears.

"What?" he asks

"You heard me." I growl, suddenly he laughs.

"You can't order me around Alice, I now own you," he says happily. I scowled.

"No, no one owns me!" I protested, he chuckles.

"You're right, I don't own you until the transformation is complete." He replied. I was pretty ticked off.

"What do you want? Isn't one night of torture enough for you?" I asked heatedly, he looks surprised for a moment.

"One night?" he chuckles again "Alice if you think one night is bad with me you're going to have many more torturous nights ahead of you, you better get used to me."

I scoffed.

"You are not a vampire,"

"How many times do you want me to prove that I am?" he asks with a sigh, his fangs seemed to grow, this time I don't cower away although my heart beats uncomfortably.

"I can hear your heart, and it's the reason why I must finish the job my dear Alice."

"My heart?" I asked confused. Bakura looks solemn now.

"Yes, your heart, as long as it beats and pumps fresh blood you cannot be like me."

"Ooo there's a tragedy," I said sarcastically. He doesn't laugh this time, instead he leans into me some more. My claustrophobic instincts kicked in and I jumped out of my bed and back away. He slides gracefully off and advances toward me.

"You've read Dracula right?" Bakura asked,

"Yeah." I answered, his ruby like eyes shone.

"Wonderful, so you know what's coming for you don't you?"

I rack my brains to remember both Lucy's and Mina's fate. It dawned onto me and my eyes opened wide in mixture of terror and revulsion.

"No!" I cried. Bakura grins.

"I'm so glad you remember I'd hate to catch you by surprise." I took my last step and hit the wall; he sees this opportunity and quickly closes the space between us.

"Now Alice, I'm going to finish my job." He whispers, he bends his head down to me,

"No, please don't" I whispered back, I felt his lips on mine and they curled into another smirk.

"It won't be so bad," he tells me

"I don't want this!"

"I do though; I want you and your soul."

"I won't let you," I say as strongly as I could. Mustering all of my physical strength I push against him but he shoves back hard and I slam into the wall. His fingers painfully curled around my upper arms and his knees collide with mine. I am trapped.

"You have no choice Alice. Now stop resisting and join me."

"Never!" I declared

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice? You will be like me and you will like it!" Bakura growled angrily

"You can't force me!" I cried out. Again he angrily slams me into the wall.

"That's where you're wrong mortal! I've already bitten you, your transformation is nearly complete. You are DEAD!" he bellowed, I stopped struggling as I took in his words.

"Dead…" I say to myself, I looked up at him, his expression tells me that he's not lying, he's not kidding, he's totally serious.

"Vampires exist," I say slowly. Bakura stares at me in confusion. I felt my knees shake, he lets me go and I fall to the floor.

"Why?" I ask him,

"Why what?" he asked

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" I stay on the floor, to weak to pick myself up. I don't look at him but I could feel his cold eyes boring into me.

"I cannot explain to you yet dear Alice." He finally says. I lift my eyes to him, suddenly in one swift movement he tears off his jacket and t-shirt. I then notice what he's wearing, a black trench coat and a ripped up black t-shirt underneath. I get what he's doing at once. I scrambled up and backed away. He notices and again grabs at me so fast that if I blinked I wouldn't have seen him. He backs me up to the wall again,

"No one knows how long transformations take, however over the years I have learned its better to wait at least three days for the fragile mortal body to adapt to the changes." Bakura tells me. I don't comment.

"Now Alice I'll let you make your final decision before you are mine forever, you can make this easy on yourself or make this hard. I don't care either way." He says coldly. I look into his eyes as defiant as I could.

"I see I have my answer." He murmurs and then his lips are on mine. I was so surprised, I didn't see that coming. He kisses me hard and lustfully, his cold tongue slipping into my open mouth. I let out a moan much to my dismay and his pleasure. My self control and will is beginning to fade, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in closer, I start to push away but he then stops. One hand leaves me and goes along his cold pale chest towards his heart. My eyes widened and I could feel myself come to and I push away. He lets me pull away from him but presses me against that damned wall.

And then he lets his nails slip into his skin and he tore it, and his own blood spills out.

I cringe away, I did not mind blood. In the past I had never fainted or screamed when I saw blood, I took it in stride, but seeing his spill out and knowing what I have to do my flight instinct kicks in.

"As your master and creator I order you to drink my blood, drink it and be mine forever," he orders me. I twist away but Bakura's hands snake to the back of my head and he pushes me into him. I take a deep breath just as my mouth meets his still heart. I thrashed around trying not to open my mouth or breathe in his blood. He keeps a firm grip onto me; again I twist my head away from his chest and take a deep breath of oxygen. I was going to suffocate, but he then grabs at my chin and turns me back.

His blood is dribbling down his fingers and my chin and onto my clothes. I pushed against him. Bakura finally loses all patience and control and pins me down onto the floor. He's lying completely on top of me and I still resist swallowing his blood.

"Swallow!" he commands angrily his elbow digging into my stomach, my head spins at the lack of oxygen and the smell of blood. I cough and splutter and then bring my foot up to kick him from behind.

He senses my movements and his legs crash onto mine painfully, without knowing it I let out a cry of pain and his blood spills into my open mouth, I try not to swallow, but I'm choking and I'm going to die. Tears sprang to my eyes but I refused them to be dropped. I turned away and spit it out.

Bakura lets out a cry of rage and forces his heart over my face completely."

"Swallow damn it!" his nails digging into my shoulders drawing blood and causing more pain which is what he wants. I would probably swallow out of pain.

I have no choice, I will either die of suffocation or I will die and turn into a vampire, and be Bakura's mate. Crap I don't want this. I want to wake up and realize it was all a nightmare and I'm just sick. I want to go back to school and live my life as an outsider and grow up to be successful in life and rub it in to my classmates. Hesitantly I swallow the blood.

Bakura laughs and eases up off of me, I feel my tears spilling down and his blood trickling from my lips. Bakura and I both know that I need more blood, I briefly wondered if I would not transform with that little tiny sip of his blood. I think he senses this so he grabbed my wrists, hard enough to break them and pinned me onto my bedroom floor.

"Finish it," he hisses to me. I gave in and I took gulps of his blood. He moans in pleasure. "You don't know how good it feels." He whispers in my ear, my heart gave a spasm movement and I nearly choked. I was horrified of his definition of pleasure.

After what seems a life time Bakura sits up and pulls me with him, I let myself slump on him, I was weak and tired. He nuzzles his head onto my shoulder and I feel his tongue lick at some of the blood that he had drawn earlier. I hear him muttering something, and I think he's saying "mine all mine" I cringe. I was not going to have a good lifetime.

Suddenly there was a pain in my chest, where my beating heart was, and I knew that I only had a few heartbeats left until it stopped forever. I screamed in pain and put my hand over my heart.

"Don't scream it'll pass." Bakura tries to reassure me as he strokes my hair. I twist and writhe in pain, it hurts. Oh crap it hurts the fire in my chest, the feeling of numbness everywhere but my heart. I scream into his chest and fresh tears spill over.

"Alice look at me." I hear him command, I look into his blank and unmerciful eyes. "You will die, and it will look to your family that you have died. Doctors will find a reason to your sudden death. But when I command you to awake, you will. Do you understand me? You will not respond to anybody's voice except mine until I give you further instructions." His eyes were hypnotic and I knew that I was falling under his spell. I should've known he would have a power like that. This wasn't fair.

"I understand," I whisper as another pain goes through me. He smirks.

"Good, I can see we'll get along just fine." He says ironically. I close my eyes.

I was going to die, in the arms of my murderer and my creator, my master.

**Pretty depressing huh? I know.**

**Madeline: Good gosh**! **That's pretty graphic.**

**Me: I have such an imagination.**

**Madeline: Lucky Alice *mutters something incoherently***

**Me: You're insane, poor Alice.**

**Madeline: You wrote it.**

**Me: Touché. *turns to readers* well review please, I'm pretty excited about having two chapters up, but I have another story I need to do.**

**Til next time yalls**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoohoo thank heavens for Martin Luther King Jr's day.**

**Because after I woke up at six and cleaned out the basement and fridge I was finally allowed outside my house and to Madeline's to write this.**

**I wrote this last night in my notebook and I couldn't wait to publish it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,**

I felt like I was walking through mist, I was in the dark and alone.

I could hear my parents and the doctors. They pronounced me dead and my mom cried. I'm not sure what my dad did, probably comforted her. I could see it in my imagination, my mom crying into a handkerchief and my dad's strong arm around her, my sister also cried.

And I was powerless to wake up and say "I'm not dead," and comfort them; I couldn't reassure my parents thanks to Bakura's order and spell over me. All I could do was wait for him to come back for me.

I could also hear my funeral, I heard my grandparents cry for me, heard the minister say how I was in a better place and it was God's will that I die. Whatever, I don't think God would leave me in the mercy of a psychotic vampire. Would he?

I'm not sure if my classmates came, I didn't think so, and after all I really wasn't loved or accepted by any of them. I felt my body being lifted into the coffin and heard the lid close as the minister said some kind of prayer. Then I felt the coffin hit the ground and heard dirt being hauled on top.

I don't remember what happened after that. I must have fallen into some kind of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, wake up." A cold voice broke out. Immediately my eyes snapped open and I saw ruby eyes staring down at me. I shuddered as I remembered that those eyes were the last things I saw, they put me in hypnotism and I had been forced to obey Bakura. It was **him **that I saw before I took my last breath and let death take me.

I started to sit up and then I realized my surroundings.

The walls were of brick, they were also brown with some carvings on it, the ceiling was high and a small fire was roaring merrily in a fireplace. I suddenly felt cold and curled up into a ball.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask after a few minutes. Bakura simply gazed at me in a heartless way.

"My place." Was his answer. I glared at him then stood up and walked over to the fire place. I held out my hands for the expected warmth. Bakura chuckled behind me.

"That won't work, so I would stop if I were you." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. As if some string was attached to me I felt my arms drop. I hung limply in his arms.

"Bakura, let me go." I pleaded. He chuckled again.

"You don't give me orders little Alice." He murmured, his lips running across my neck.

"What have you done to me? Where have you taken me?" I asked now panicking. I looked at my bare arms, I was so pale, my freckles on my arms seemed to have disappeared. I pinched myself. Nothing. This has got to be a dream.

He chuckled. "What have I done to you? I have made you mine forever and ever, I have given you the gift of immortality. You should be thanking me on bended knee."

"I will never kneel down before you, you have taken everything from me. Ruined my life, why should I thank you?" I yelled angrily. I was surprised at how my voice seemed to have changed, it was no longer deeper than most girls and not like my serious self, no I sounded soft, more feminine.

"We will see little Alice," he whirled me around so I was facing him. I looked into his cold eyes,

"How could you be so selfish? Wish this upon anyone?" I whispered and my voice cracked. His eyes hardened.

"You will soon learn Alice, I am a selfish man and I do not care for anyone besides myself."

I had to stand up to him; it was in my nature to fight back, besides I was dead and hopefully stronger than I had been in my mortal life. My thoughts gave me a little bit of a boost. I glared as dangerously as I could.

"If there's anything I hate more are selfish people, especially those who MURDER to get what they want! Why couldn't you leave me alone? I didn't want this. I hate you!" I screamed at him.

What I didn't expect was him to react so violently, I knew he was fast and strong but Ra I didn't expect what happened next.

Bakura's eyes flashed and he grabbed my by the throat and threw me roughly to the wall, I heard my head smack onto it and I felt a stinging pain in my head. Next thing I knew he grabbed my shirt and pressed me hard against the wall.

"You hate me huh? Well guess what Alice; I love it when people hate me. I don't care for emotions such as love. I certainly did not change you out of love." He scoffed at the last word.

"Why then?" I croaked.

"Well you want to know more about me? Fine I'll give you the truth. I am a murderer. I've been killing for years, out of gain or hatred it didn't matter I killed all those who stood in my way, finished off wars because of it." He growled, and his nails dug into my skin. I let out a soft cry.

"Another thing, I am the most feared and respected vampire since at least five thousand b.c. I killed my creator for it and I have sent more fear amongst the vampire race." He leaned in and bit my neck. And it hurts, much more than getting cut by a razor.

"And lastly I am your master. You will do as I say, I am vicious and I will show you more pain, more hurt if you dare disobey me. Try outsmarting me in another thousand years girl." He hisses into my ear. I tense up as his teeth sink into my shoulder and I whimpered much to my dismay. He releases me and I slide down the wall massaging my neck.

"I thought I couldn't feel anything." I mumbled. He snorts.

"You do feel my dear. I sure as hell feel unless I don't want to and it's nothing I will teach you." He added as I looked up at him.

"Bastard." I mumble, suddenly he grabs my wrist and pulls me up, I yelped as his fangs bared in anger and as he pulled me into him.

"Yes, yes I am. Unfortunately for you I am your superior and your master. You will go by my rules and don't you dare try to defy me. Or there will be more than hell to pay, I'll make it so you wished you were in hell." He threatens. I clamp my mouth shut, mainly to keep in a whimper of fear.

"Do you understand?" he growled. I nodded meekly. He grins. "Good, we're already getting better aren't we?" he taunts.

"I thought pain did not exist for us. If we're dead why can we feel? " I mumbled. He laughs without humor.

"Oh we do, as I said before we do. But I being your master and creator can either shield you or let you feel it. And believe me, when I'm angry I will not protect you, it will be much much worse if you mouth off." He threatens. Then he released me, I sink to the floor, my wrist kind of hurts from his firm grasp. But there is no redness or any sign that he has hurt me.

Bakura stares into the fire, his face totally expressionless.

"B-Ba-Bakura?" I stammer,

"Yes?" he replies still not looking at me but the fire.

"Can marks of pain show?" I ask.

"Depends," was all he said,

"Is it like your pain theory? Can you choose to let it show or not?"

"Yes."

I feel a lot worse than I already could.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked,

"How many times are you going to ask that question?" he growls.

"Until you give me a satisfying answer." I demanded. Finally he looks at me and I gasped. Or I could have, a burning feeling is in my throat like I'm thirsty, but I know I'm not. I choke and splutter.

"Hmph, I see you have learned you cannot breathe or gasp." He says. I coughed a bit more.

I…can't?" I spluttered. Bakura smirks. It's better than the expression that he had that made me gasp.

"Of course not. What's the point? You're dead you don't need to breathe." He pointed out. "Immortals do not need to do what regular mortals do, eat, breathe, the likes."

"But at what cost?" I spat. Bakura's eyes narrowed. I know I'm going too far but I don't care.

"What's the point? To die but walk around as a corpse, killing people for their own needs?"

"quiet." He growls at me, but I plunge on.

"Who wants a life like this? To walk in eternal darkness, never to do the things they once loved, never to see the light, never to eat and laugh and enjoy the company of friends."

Bakura's face contorts into rage and he brings his hand back and strikes me across the cheek. Damn that hurt,

"You will not speak like that again!" He snarled. Then he crouches down to my level and grips my chin and turns my face towards him. Next thing I know his hard and cold lips are on mine. I don't react, and I sure as hell don't fight back. He stops after a few seconds. Then gently he picks me up and puts me back on the bed and sits beside me.

I stare at the ground in silence and Bakura doesn't speak either.

"Where is your place?" I finally ask. He blinks.

"Transylvania." He says.

"Transylvania?" But…how did you get me here? It doesn't make sense." I exclaim. He grins.

"Remember Alice, you've been unconscious for nearly a week. I had to dig up your grave and bring you here."

Oh yeah I forgot about all that. My poor parents, they believed me dead and buried under the earth, never to know the truth and I was in the hands of a crazy psychotic murderer. Then again it was probably best they didn't know of my misery, it was better for them to think of me in a happy place.

"I have a few ground rules for you." He says. I stare at him warily.

"One, don't do anything stupid, such as trying to stake yourself or something, it will not work you can only die at my hands or by a mortal."

"I'm not suicidal." I muttered.

"Two, you are not to leave the grounds without my permission and don't even try to, I will know and believe me, my wrath for disobeying me is not kind, in fact you will wish you were in hell compared to my wrath."

I would have swallowed if I knew it would work. Instead I clench my teeth.

"Another thing, you are to never EVER under any circumstances go into the west wing."

"What's in the west wing…" I start

"It's forbidden!" He snarled. I back away a bit. Then his face softens,

"Another thing, I would prefer if you call me master or Master Bakura." He says with a smirk. I groaned.

My hellish life was just getting better and better.

He then stood.

"I must be going. Feel free to do anything you like, except escape or visit the west wing. As a matter of fact…" his voice trailed off; suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

"Enter."

In walks Malik. Malik grins at me,

"Malik will keep you company and give you a tour if you desire." Bakura said. "I must go, goodbye my dear." He finishes and then kissed me lightly before leaving.

After Bakura slams my door shut Malik turns to me,

"So…what do you want to do?" he asks.

**Yay. I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely. It was very fun.**

**I can imagine Bakura as a vampire and a little abusive.**

**Anyway review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant to have this updated last night, but due to some circumstances I wasn't able to.**

**Ah well **

**Chapter 5 enjoy**

**Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"So what do you want to do?" Malik asked.

"Can we explore the place?" I asked. His smile grew wider.

"Of course." He said happily. He led me out of the room.

"So we're in the north wing, your room is the north tower." He started. I nodded not really paying attention; Malik proceeded to tell me of the castle or mansion. Whatever it was. I didn't really pay attention; I kept looking at ways to either escape or the view of the plains and calculated where the nearest village was.

I suddenly noticed a movement and I slowly backed away from Malik and looked at the spot intently. Malik stopped talking and moving and turned to see what I was doing.

"Alice?" he questioned.

"Sorry I just thought I saw something." I muttered hastily and joined his side again. Malik stared at me his face expressionless for a little while; finally he shrugged and continued with the tour.

"The formal dining hall is over there to your right." He said gesturing towards it. The dining hall had lots of gold and china, a chandelier and a very long table.

"Do you ever use it?" I asked. Malik shook his head.

"No, not anymore. That place has strong memories for Bakura and he's not all that fond of erm feeding there." Malik said sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason, now where was I? Oh yes, the library." Malik started.

"You have a library?" I asked excitedly, I wondered what books Bakura had been collecting over the years.

"Yeah, we've got tons of stuff, books from the seventeenth century and beyond. And rolls of parchment collected over the years. And treasure Bakura had acquired."

"Wow," I breathed. Books from so long ago, parchment, treasure, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

Malik led me to the library, and it was great! The room was bigger than my house. The outside shelves of books reached the high ceiling and surrounded the whole room. There were even more shelves stock full of books. It looked like a very fancy library.

There were many tall ladders. Comfortable chairs were scattered all over the place, some by windows, did I mention there were many windows? The room even had some stairs and office like cubicles, some desks spread out, and another fire place where another fire is dancing along merrily on the logs.

"This is the East tower, and we're thinking of extending the library as Bakura collects many more books,"

"What kinds of books does he have?" I asked scanning all the bookshelves.

"Well all kinds, mathematics, science, history, psychology, fiction, non fiction, science fiction, comics, manga, romance, war history, just about anything you wanted." Malik explained. My eyes widened.

"He has Edgar Allen Poe, Marik Twain, J.K. Rowling, William Shakespeare, Emily Dickinson, T.S. Eliot, Robert Frost, Henry Adams, and many more." Malik continued.

"Wow, my literature teacher would die to be in here."

Malik smiled wryly and I immediately regretted what I had said. I was dead, which was why I was here.

"If you don't mind Malik, I want to look around the library and maybe read." I told him and I scanned the room to decide where to begin.

I chose to climb the ladders to see what all was up there. To my amazement the ladders slid from side to side. I entertained myself sliding around the whole library for a few minutes and then decided to find a book/

I was impressed that Bakura had labeled all the bookshelves between its entire genre's and years and even its language.

It seemed Bakura had collected every language version of every book.

How many languages did he know?

I chose Phantom of the Opera. Mainly because I saw the musical and the movie just never read the book.

The book was much more interesting than the movie or musical.

I was just at the part where the Phantom makes his first appearance as the angel of music when something made me jump.

"Enjoying the library I see." A cold voice said behind me.

I jumped a mile and turned to see Bakura, his ruby eyes twinkling in amusement and a smirk on his pale face. I scowled and hugged the book to me.

"Yes, the library is very…enjoyable." I muttered. Bakura chuckled and looked around the room in fondness.

"Yes I quite like it too, it is my favorite room." He sighed then he noticed my book. "Ah Phantom of the Opera, I presume you've seen the musical and book?"

"You presume right." I replied, why was he being so nice to me? His eyes scanned my face and I shift uncomfortably at the intensity of his gaze.

"H-Ho-How many languages do you know?" I ask to break the silence. He smiled.

"A fair few, I can speak both ancient and modern of every language."

I gasp, that's so many.

"How long have you been….well alive?" I ask. Bakura smiles ironically.

"Seventeen years." He replies. I growl exasperatedly and in annoyance.

"Fine how long have you been dead?" I questioned correctly.

"Almost five thousand years maybe more." He replies.

I gulped. That was a long time, especially for him to gain power like that.

"This castle…who's was it?" I ask. He smiles,

"My masters,"

"Who was?"

"Never you mind," he spits out rather angrily, I back away. He smiles slyly and leaps over the chair I had been occupying only a few minutes ago, and comes closer to me. I keep backing away.

"Now Alice why are you retreating from me?" he asks while tilting his head to the side and advancing closer to me. Retreat sounds like a lot worse especially coming from him.

"I have a personal bubble and claustrophobic issue." I mumble, he smiles widely and I don't like it. I hit the end of a bookshelf; he has a gift for cornering me.

Bakura fills in the space; my hands instinctively place themselves on his hard chest as I attempt to keep him a distance away. Bakura's smile widens and he places his hands over mine, I shudder at his touch and look down.

Bakura gently peels my hands from him and moves in closer, so close that if I were to bow my head it would collide with his chest.

He again latches his mouth onto my throat.

"Even as a vampire your throat still looks luscious," he purrs.

"I would rather you didn't talk like that." I said, he chuckled and moves his lips upwards.

"It seems I'm a rather good hunter, Malik and Marik aren't able to please me this way." He sighs.

"You created Malik?" I ask astonished.

"Yep."

"Who's Marik?"

"You'll find out soon." He moves his lips down to mine. I turn my head away and his lips slip to my cheek instead. He growls a little impatiently,

"Now why would you do that?" he murmurs as he places his fingers on my chin and turns me back. Bakura pulled away slightly so I could stare into his unmerciful eyes.

"Because I don't like it." I replied truthfully. He frowns.

"You don't like my affections?" he asks me.

"No."

We stare at each other, my hazel eyes into his red eyes, I wondered if my eyes were still hazel.

"Bakura? Are my eyes still hazel?" I ask tentatively,

"No, they are red. However over time they may return back to its usual color, depends on how long you feed,"

My dead heart sank.

"Well look at Malik, his eyes are back to lavender, it took him only a year to regain that color, yours might change to green or blue maybe even black. I would not know I never tried." Bakura tried reassuring me. I took in a deep breath and felt myself gagging but I needed to try. How else do vampires sniff out their prey?

Bakura pressed his lips onto mine and I could feel him blowing air into me, which sounds gross and all, but all the sudden my dead lungs expanded and the pain of suffocation went away.

I started to pull from Bakura but he did so first,

"Better?" he asks, I nod.

"Good, now don't try that again, you don't need to breathe."

"But…how do you sniff out prey?" I ask.

"When you're around humans the scent will just come to you." Bakura explained patiently. Oh.

Somewhere a clock chimes eleven times.

"It's already eleven?" I ask surprised. Bakura looks off into the distance,

"Yes." He turns to me.

"Alice, as you are a new vampire, very weak and not prone to your new senses I will not take you hunting. However I have spare blood in the wine cellar. You will join me precisely at midnight in the dining room." He commands.

"But…I…" I start but he cuts me off.

"And wear something decent." He says eyeing my clothes now. I look down; I'm not in my favorite pajamas since before I died. My parents had dressed me in my favorite black jeans and a very nice shirt, why didn't I notice this?

"I don't have any clothes. I never got a chance to pack!" I cry out.

"If you look in the wardrobe I'm sure I've supplied enough clothes to your taste." He says with a gleam in his eye. I'm about to speak again but Bakura presses me against a wall and before I could react kisses me again.

The kiss is rough and demanding, as if he is starved. I finally oblige and kiss him back to see if it stops any sooner.

It doesn't. His lips move with mine eagerly, his hands leave my shoulders and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into him. Bakura lets out a soft moan and finally stops, placing his forehead on mine.

"That's all you have to do my dear." He whispers and let's go of me. Bakura disappeared into the shadows. I stand there shocked and a little frightened. Finally after a few minutes of numb shock I start towards the entrance of the library to find my way back to my room.

I had not paid attention to Malik when we went from my room to the library, or any other places. I did not remember the way to the dining room; I stumbled around in the dark castle until I found the entrance to my room. I did remember a painting of a dark night and a castle in the distance, it was a beautiful painting, and the stars seemed so real.

I looked at my ancient clock in the room and realized, I only have twenty minutes to get dressed and find the dining room.

I did as Bakura instructed and opened the wardrobe to see it nicely stocked of everything.

T-shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses, shoes, and before I could believe it my favorite flannel plaid pajama pants I was wearing the night I….died.

Those were the only clothes that I had owned. Everything else was brand new, Bakura must have paid a fortune in order for me to have all those clothes. I scan the room, the furniture looked old but comfortable, the wardrobe looked as if it were carved and it smelled new. Bakura had painted my name on the door, had put up paintings, he had even gone so far and put a radio and a stack of c.d.'s next to it.

I did appreciate it; the c.d.'s were of my favorite bands and composers, and the only modern technology I had seen so far in this castle.

I had begun to appreciate it when a terrible thought struck me. How did he know that my favorite bands were Nightwish, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin? How did he know that I liked to listen to Josh Groban and John Williams music? There was even more of my favorite bands and more soundtracks that I enjoyed.

Dread filled me and I quickly turned to the clothes. Hesitantly I pulled out a very pretty black dress and checked the size, it was exactly my size.

Was all this planned?'

"_Get a grip Alice, you were unconscious for nearly a week or so, maybe Bakura had you measured before you woke up."_ I tried comforting myself. Maybe he had, maybe he had looked through my room checking my sizes and my favorite bands and composers. It sounded creepy and stalkerish, but it was better than the thought of him planning my death.

I sighed and reached in for something else.

**Hope you enjoyed this. I don't know when I'll next update seeing as I don't have internet and Madeline and I are very busy with school work and stuff so I don't go to her house all that often anymore.**

**Well review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody this is Madeline. **

**Well the authoress finished this chapter at school through the library computers and sent it to me, and I am home sick with something or other.**

**She asked me to upload this chapter,**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer MidniteShadowGirl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

I looked at the ancient clock and the big hand finally hit the twelve. A small tinkle rang out. I was nervous; I had no idea where the dining room was. Hoping Bakura wouldn't be too mad at me I set off towards the room.

The castle was dark lit by only a few torches and some candles on the tables. However my eyes adjusted quite well to the darkness. I went down a narrow staircase, and ended up in some ancient room, it looked like a ballroom. Well that didn't seem right so I hurried up the stairs again.

Back up at the top I looked out a window, it was a clear night; there were plains and hills all around. I marveled at the beauty until I hit something.

I started to fall but two pairs of strong arms caught me.

"Ah thanks, sorry about that." I said.

"No problem," a deep husky voice replied. I looked up to the man and received quite a shock.

The man looked a lot like Malik, only his hair was spikier and he seemed taller. Like Malik he had dark skin and lavender eyes, unlike Malik his eyes had a tint of red. He wore a black tank top, khaki pants, and a pretty shade of purple cloak.

This had to be Marik.

"You're Marik aren't you?" I ask hesitantly, he nodded slowly,

"And I gather you are Alice, correct?"

"Yeah." I answered. He bowed his head in some sort of respect and kissed my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you." He mumbled.

"Um, no the honor is all mine." I replied a little hastily. Marik chuckled,

"You are a special person if Bakura chose you to be his mate." He said,

I snorted. "Ha, special?"

"He hasn't bitten anybody-except those whom he feeds off of-since me and my brother." Marik replied.

"Really? How long have you two been uh, around?"

"A few thousand years." He replied, "Now I am correct that you are required in the dining room?" he asked tilting his head a little.

"Oh shoot, I forgot!" I exclaim a bit. He chuckles,

"I'll take you there," he assures me and offers his arm. I kind of liked this, it was formal and polite. Why couldn't guys be more like this?

Marik and I exchange a few words here and there. He told me both him and Malik had lived in Egypt and were soldiers at the time, they had invaded Greece when Bakura had found Marik almost dead, Malik had pleaded with Bakura to save him and Bakura had done so.

"But at what cost?" I ask, Marik looked a little sad.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"As a walking corpse," I reply angrily.

"I am grateful to Bakura, he gave me immortality and saved me," Marik says quietly.

I guess some people did want immortality.

"I didn't want this." I whisper. Marik looks down at me.

"You'll get used to it, in due time you might enjoy Bakura's company." he says.

I remember my dream from when I was unconscious, Bakura told me he had been waiting for thousands of years for me. He seemed so gentle so kind, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. But I couldn't help the fact that he had killed me for his personal gain, had taken everything from me.

I shake my head.

"No Marik, I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

"Forgiveness comes naturally to living things; to never forgive would be a burden and be your chains in life." Marik said. I looked up at him in shock.

"We're here," he mutters and then opens the door.

"I found her my Lord." He says in a humble sort of voice.

"Excellent Marik, thank you. You may leave now; Alice and I have a few things to discuss." Bakura says to Marik. Bakura gave Marik some kind of a smile.

Marik bows a little and detaches me from his arm. Giving me a small smile he turns around and leaves.

"Alice," Bakura says raising a glass which I realize is blood. I nodded and stared around at the dining room.

It was a nice place. Red carpet, fancy table, another fireplace, nice chandelier, and even a few more paintings. However it wasn't as fancy or nice as the other dining room, where Malik told me they never used.

I look over to Bakura and resisted the urge to giggle.

Bakura wasn't wearing his usual attire. Sure he had his usual black jeans on, but he now was wearing a red cloak with gold like cloth on the inside. The cloak did not fasten around his abdomen and he wasn't wearing a shirt, so it showed off his pale form quite nicely. As much as I hated him, I had to admit he had impressing muscles.

Bakura smirked, but then it was replaced by a frown.

"What?" I ask.

"You did not follow my instructions well did you?" he asks. His voice is barely above a whisper but it rang throughout the large room.

"I got lost," I say indignantly.

"I understand that, but did I not tell you to wear something…decent?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask as I look down.

I was wearing my black jeans, but I had put on a t-shirt, it was tight, but most of the clothes Bakura had supplied me with were all a little too revealing, so the tight t-shirt was the best I could do to feel comfortable.

Bakura shakes his head. "There isn't enough skin revealed." He mutters. I glare.

"You pervert." I growl. He laughs.

"Well I'll let you off this time, but next time I expect you to follow instructions well." He says sitting down and pouring blood into glasses. I glare but I sit down two seats away from him.

"Why do you retreat from me Alice?" he asks quietly his cold eyes looking intently at the glasses.

If he wasn't a cold hearted murderer I might have felt sorry for him. Bakura looked lost and a little irritated.

He must be lonely after thousands of years.

But that didn't excuse him for what he has done to me. He could have picked ANY girl.

"I don't retreat," I mumble,

"Then why are you not by my side? Where you belong." He asks. I look at him; his ruby eyes stare at me without blinking which I think is a tad bit creepy. We stare at each other and finally my will breaks down, with a sigh I stand up and go to sit at the chair next to him. Bakura smiles widely

"Wonderful, I knew you would." He says happily. I scowl as he offers me a glass of blood. I take it hesitantly,

"How do you like the castle so far?" he asks.

"It's….dark." I reply. His lips curl into somewhat of a sneer.

"It's supposed to be, I meant how do you like it comfort wise?" he asks.

"Oh, it's um, nice, I like the paintings." I say truthfully,

"You do?" he sounds a little surprised.

"Yeah…who did them?" I ask. Bakura doesn't answer for a long moment.

"I did." He says looking away.

"Wow, you're pretty good." I say before I can stop myself. Bakura smiles a bit, his dark eyes softening a little.

"Did you take art classes or something?" I ask.

"My father was a painter a long time ago. He painted and sculpted kings and other nobles. He was quite popular, he taught me to paint." He answers quietly.

"Oh," I wondered if this was a touchy subject.

"I wish my dad could paint, or even my mom, but they just run a business." I say hastily.

"And your sister?" Bakura asks as he takes a sip of his drink. I twirl my glass.

"Just obsessed with boys and parties. She's quite popular and pretty, I used to envy her," I admit.

"I see, did she want to study anything for college or something?"

"No, she was just going to college, I think she wanted to go to a beauty school and become a hairdresser or something."

"And what about you?"

"Psychology," I answer before I can stop myself. Bakura smiles again at me.

I preferred this side of him to the one he was before. Bakura seemed much softer, kinder.

Before I can stop myself I run my fingers through his fine hair, I was shocked that his hair was soft like a kitten. He closes his eyes at my touch and sighs a little. My fingers trail down to his face and I stroke his closed eyelids and nose, his strong firm jaw.

Bakura reaches up and puts his hand over mine, I remember as a human he was strong and cold, but now as a vampire he's still cold but gentle.

We sit there for a few minutes, my hand on his cheek and his hand over mine. I had to admit I did like this soft affection we were both sharing.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was sleeping, he was sitting quite still and his eyes were closed, but it was the middle of the night and he only slept during the day.

"That's where you're wrong." He whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"I never sleep anymore, not usually, I close the shades on the windows when the sun comes out." He replies.

"I didn't ask," I start.

"You and I have a bond, when you are relaxed or sharing a moment like this with me I can read you like an open book." He explained, I take my hand away from him and his slides back onto the table. His eyes flew open.

I become angry, my thoughts are my own and I don't want him to read them, Bakura must have sensed my anger, he picked up my glass.

"Drink," he orders. I look into the crimson fluid.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I say as politely as I could. He frowns.

"You have to."

"No…I don't."

"I insist,"

"And I decline."

We stared at each other, Bakura's eyes narrow dangerously, I start to back away. He presses the glass into my unwanting hands.

"Drink it!" He hisses angrily. I shake my head,

"No really I'm fine." I persist. Bakura finally flings the glass, I hear it shatter somewhere.

"Bakura," I start but he leaps up his eyes wild with anger.

"Don't you understand? You need to drink blood; it's the only way for you to survive." Bakura shrieks. I back away some more as I stare at him in fear.

"Bakura…" I start again my voice trembling but he continues on.

"Why won't you drink it? Why do you flinch away from me? Why?" he screams as he grabs at me again, and it hurts. His grip is strong and his nails are digging into me.

"I…don't like blood, it smells awful." I answer with my eyes closed.

"Look at me," he commands, I obey, I open my eyes and stare fearfully at him.

"Repeat what you just said." He growls his expression pretty murderous.

"I…don't…li-like bl-blood," I stutter fearfully. His grip tightens and I close my eyes again. "That hurts." I whisper. Bakura lets me go and he stumbles back looking slightly shocked and sickened.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." He mumbles. I couldn't believe it. He was apologizing to me.

"It's ok," I manage to say. He shakes his head, his magnificent hair swishing softly with his head.

"Marik!" he calls, a second later the door opens and Marik steps in.

"Yes my master?" he asks.

"Take Alice back to her room. Don't let her out until I say so." Bakura says turning away from the two of us, he crosses his hands behind his back.

I looked at him shocked and feeling a little sorry for him.

"Bakura." I start forward to him but Marik grabs my arm, he shakes his head slightly at me and pulls me back. I follow wordlessly.

**Well there you have it.**

**Review please, and all those of you who already do thanks a ton. **


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Meant to have this updated last night but I had a problem with my file. No matter it's updated now.**

**Chapter Seven.**

_**Bakura's POV**_

I burst through my door and slammed it shut, the entire room shakes at my strength on the door, and a few paintings fall off the walls. I let out a demon like cry and upturn my desk scattering papers and paint, sketches and charcoal, and my journal.

Yes I keep a journal. I haven't written in it since a year after my changing. I never like to think of it as my death as Alice does.

Alice, the girl I was intrigued with, so impressed that she was a quiet soul who lived in some fantasy world but knew what was real and what was not, she liked psychology. I don't think I love Alice, I haven't loved since…since the death of my brother.

"_Ryou let me help you." I had pleaded on his death bed._

_Ryou coughed several times before he answered "No, I don't want to be like you, I don't want to be a monster." He said as strong as his weak voice would let him._

_It was a slap to my face, a cold and cruel stinging slap._

"_Is that what you think of me Ryou?" I had whispered. Ryou's brown eyes bored into my crimson ones._

"_No big brother, I think that you made a mistake,"_

"_I did it for you little brother." I had replied quietly. He smiled weakly._

"_We both knew you wanted power, whether you wanted to save me or not I will never know," his voice was hoarse and he coughed several more times. I took a pitcher of water and poured it into a cup my father had made. Ryou drank gratefully._

_When he set the glass down I grasped his cold and clammy hands,_

"_Ryou I did do it for power, but I also have the power to save you. I can't let you die not when I can spare you from the cruelties of death." I pleaded. His time was running out._

_Ryou laughed a hoarse laugh._

"_Cruel Akefia? No, death is but only the beginning." _

"_Why does everybody say that? It is the ending of our lives! Who knows what happens after that!" I screamed. But Ryou continued to smile._

"_Akefia Bakura, you're my only friend, you're my best friend, most importantly you're my big brother. I've admired you for so long. We're both so different from society, yet we stick it out. I will always be grateful for what you have done for me. Stolen food, stayed by my side every night, sold your best paintings for the house over our heads." _

_He paused for another few coughs, my grip slackened and I blinked back tears that threatened to explode out of my eyes._

"_But, I want to die a human death, I know death is but the next greatest adventure and I'm sad to hear you think it's not. It's cruel yes but its natural and supposed to happen." Ryou whispered. I gripped his hands tighter._

"_No," I moaned. I was losing him; he was slipping away from me._

"_I'll give mother and father your regards shall I?" he asked with a faint smile._

"_No Ryou, don't, let me…let me do it. Let me save you, if you leave I'll be alone." I begged. Ryou shook his head. _

"_Get me…my…sticks." He pleaded. I was hesitant at first, what if he died while I retrieved his stupid sticks?_

_The remarkable thing about Ryou Bakura, he was able to see the future through his magic sticks, or rather they made symbols and he looked them up in a book and could figure out what it meant. _

_When we were children Ryou and I had been out gathering wood for a fire for our mother, who was dying at the time. Ryou had noticed the sticks and started to play with them amused at the symbols he saw within them. To me they just looked like sticks. Ryou brought them home and after a year of saving he bought a book about the symbols and realized he could predict the future._

_Apart from our unusual white hair and pale skin this was also why Ryou and I were shunned from society. Our society didn't like sorcery._

_I had gotten the sticks for him, after muttering something softly to them he threw them on the floor, next he looked into his book and smiled._

"_Perhaps, you aren't doomed as I feared Akefia." He murmured._

"_What?" I asked shocked and pleased that he made a prediction for me. He hadn't done many predictions since he fell ill._

"_You'll meet someone, wonderful, someone who will repair your ruined heart, someone who will understand you and love you before you love them." He whispered, and then he started coughing._

"_But you must be patient. Your other half will not appear for many years but somewhere in you I know you will wait until then."_

"_Ryou….all I want is you. You're my only friend, you're my brother, and you're the only one who understands me." I pleaded._

"_I assure you Akefia this wait will be well worth it." Ryou said comfortingly. I slumped in my seat; he twisted his fragile thin body to me and put his arms around me._

"_I love you brother, I may never see you again as you will not die a natural death if you ever do. But I give you my love and my best wishes." He whispered in my ear. I put my arms around him as well never wanting to let him go. _

_Minutes passed and his chest stopped moving, I heard his heartbeat stop. Ryou Bakura, my fragile thin brother was gone, gone forever and I could never see him again, I would never taste mortal death. I regret that I hadn't told him I loved him either._

_I buried his body some ways away from our home. The villagers would burn our home and I didn't want his grave tampered with. I wrapped his pale limp form in his favorite blanket and set his book and sticks in with him._

_After doing my own services-nobody from the village would help or attend, there would be no minister or priest to wish him well in the afterlife if that even existed -I marked his grave with a tombstone and with his name._

_After I buried his body-and drew the scene so that maybe someday I could return to it-I returned back to our home and packed away most of our prized possessions. I only left the furniture and some dishes. I had packed the cup Ryou had drunk out of in his last few minutes of life. I had packed away some paintings and paints, and just a few of my possessions. _

_I had left in the nick of time, when I reached the top of the hill I smelled humans, I turned to see the villagers ransacking through my house. It angered me, just as I predicted they made a circle around it and set it about on fire. _

_The burning house made me angry, made me want to throttle each and every one of them. To make them feel the pain and misery my family had gone through until death. At that moment Akefia Bakura did not exist. _

Akefia Bakura had lost the ability to love had lost all human emotions and instincts. From then on I just assumed the name Bakura, not that many had gotten to know me anyway. I steered clear of humans unless I hunted, I became a ruthless and cold hearted vampire (not that I don't already have a cold dead heart) for many years I had gained power, worked to being the top and had killed my creator.

I told Alice she could die at my hands or by a mortal, and it's the same for me, she or the Ishtar twins could both kill me.

Malik or Marik never will, they owe me too much; I gave them immortality, saved the eldest from certain death, both had sworn to me to be my most faithful servants.

For a while I had hoped Malik or Marik were the ones to Ryou's prophecy, I watched them closely but after a few years I realized they were not it.

Alice probably would kill me, but somehow I doubt she will. While she is bitter and resentful towards me, she has a soft and tender heart even if it is dead, she could never find it in herself to kill me. And even then I would over power her.

I looked around my dark room. Over the centuries my eyes had adjusted so I could see in the dark, I liked my room dark, not because its natural for vampires to like the dark, but because in the dark I can hide better, I can hide my weaknesses.

The sun doesn't bother me too much anymore. I had grown powerful enough for it not too just as well as Malik has.

I smirk a bit as I remember Malik missing the sun. Malik had lived in Egypt so the sun was like a constant companion, when he was plunged into darkness he was anguished, I knew he would miss it very much.

So like the generous master I am I taught him a few of my tricks. Malik was overjoyed to step out in a sunrise or a sunset, however the afternoon sun is too much for him, even Egypt's sunrises are too much.

I however can walk around in broad daylight if I want to. I barely do though, I like the night much better, and it conceals me and doesn't give me headaches.

My room is located right next to the library and just a few minutes away from Alice's bedroom. You may think it's in the West Wing but it's not. It's forbidden because of what I have hidden in there. If Alice were to ever set foot in there my past and all my weaknesses would be exposed, and I don't want that.

I want the image of a big and powerful master, a monster, a cruel and selfish man. I want that image to Alice, be terrifying and intimidating. If she were to see past them, well what's to say what could happen next? Alice is predictable but at the same time unpredictable.

I pick up a fallen painting that was on my desk that I had thrown in my rage.

I feel a bit calmer as I gaze into the Boy Who Lived I had painted for Alice.

Yes I have read Harry Potter, and to make her feel more at home and calmer I had painted several pictures of the Harry Potter gang, I had also bought her cd's of her favorite bands and composers.

To Alice I am a jerk and a psychopath, and maybe I am to her, but I want her to like the castle, after all we're going to be in here a very very long time.

_**Alice's POV**_

Marik had pulled me gently into my room and had me sit on the bed. I sat there pretty dazed and a little scared of Bakura. I had heard his stomping footsteps and the slam of the door that made even the hall shake. Wow, if his room was in the West Wing he was pretty mad and strong to make the walls shake. He seemed so out of it, he looked as if he lost control.

Why did he flip out when I refused the blood? Is it so bad that I don't want to drink it? What will happen to me if I don't consume blood?

I got up and put Nightwish into my new c.d. player. The familiar tunes and instruments made me feel calmer and more relaxed. So relaxed that I finally explored my large room.

The room was as large as my living room and dining room put together, maybe a little bigger.

On one side I had my bed and wardrobe, the c.d. player right next to my headboard and I also had a lamp stand on my right side. A purple canopy hung above my bed making it look more royal and fancy.

On the other side of my room, I had two comfortable rocking chairs, a leather couch, a large purple rug, and a TV set with some kind of gaming station and a dvd player. Beside it a cabinet was filled with dvd's and games.

I didn't have a bookshelf but that didn't matter after all the library was just a few minutes away. The walls held paintings that I went to examine more closely. I was pretty shocked to see he had painted waterfalls and lakes. Bakura was a talented painter; he had painted monuments and much to my surprise the Harry Potter group.

I felt more at ease to see my favorite book characters it seemed more like home. My ease ended at that thought. Home, I was torn from it, and Bakura was filling out my room to replace it! That bastard.

While most might be thinking I'm weird and ungrateful I've studied enough psychology to know what his motives were. Bakura was evil and a selfish person, he didn't want me to leave the castle grounds so to help prevent that he provided me entertainment to make it harder for me to leave. I admit I don't want to leave the library behind.

I stormed over to my door and started to wrench it open but was shocked to see it had been locked. Angry I remembered Bakura saying to Marik to not let me out until he said so. But when would that be? I pounded on the door.

"Bakura you selfish bastard, I know you can hear me! Let me out!" I screamed. I waited but didn't hear anything. Hey I was a vampire, I knew I should have become stronger, after all Dracula had the strength of twenty men, or was it ten men? Who cared, Bakura was definitely strong to make the hall shake why couldn't I break down the door?

I tried. I pounded and kicked and rammed into it. I even grabbed a chair and slammed that into the door. However it seemed Bakura had put in too strong of a door or Marik had done his job too well. I let out a scream of frustration and put the chair back and sank into it.

This was going to be one long hellish afterlife I mused.

**Tada! I must say I loved writing that chapter! I love writing from Bakura's point of view, although Ryou's death made me a little depressed. So many thanks to EgyptianSoul.88 for her reviews and I urge you all to follow her example….pretty please!**

**Dunno when I'll update next but it'll be soon hopefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well then, here's the next chapter. As you have already guessed.**

**Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or vampires (damn it) **

_**Bakura's POV**_

I stormed into the hall with an armful of paintings for Alice. Marik was outside her door and grinning at it.

"How's she doing?" I asked. Marik turned to me.

"She's been whispering threats and insults towards you; I don't think she's in the best of moods with you," Marik chuckled. Malik came up to Marik,

"What's going on?" he asked his brother.

"Well Bakura's locked Alice in her room and now he's DELIVERING ROSES!" he shouted at the door, Malik and I looked at him strangely, there were no roses in my hands.

"What? Roses?! Get the hell away from my door Bakura!" Alice screamed. I shot a glare at Marik.

"Relax Alice, I don't have roses, I have something to cheer up your room." I said a little tiredly.

"I don't want anything else, its fine!"

"I insist you take my offer." I growled,

"And I decline Bakura."

I slammed my fist on the door trying to break it down, however something seemed to be in my way.

"Alice what have you done in there?" I screamed.

"I barricaded myself in, you can't bang the door down." She said tauntingly. I smirked.

"Can't I dear Alice?" I said to the door, there was a moment's pause and I heard more heavy stuff move around. Hm so Alice was going to play this game with me huh? I decided to play along.

I turned to Marik and Malik and winked at the two, they winked back.

"Marik don't let her out at all, not until I've decided on a punishment that she deserves." I called out loudly enough for her to hear.

"Ha!" I heard her say. I grinned,

"I'm going to go do some important business, see you two later." I call and then I say to the door quietly "See you later Alice dear." And with that I swept from the hall and back to my room.

_**Alice's POV**_

I press my ear onto the door as to hear anything else. All is quiet, but just to make sure…

"Is he gone?" I ask Marik.

"Yeah, he's gone." I hear him reply; I sigh in relief and sit down on the bed which is prodded against the door. Everything that's heavy is against the door, the dvd cabinet, the bed, the wardrobe, chairs, and for good measure I even rolled up the rug and prodded it against the door.

I didn't think their was a bad enough punishment for me, Bakura could sit in his room for a hundred years and think and I still would be sitting here just fine.

I paced the room a little wondering how long it would be before Bakura came for me, I was not a patient person, and I probably wouldn't sit here for a hundred years waiting for Bakura's wrath.

I heard a thump, looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary I resumed my pacing thinking Marik was doing something outside my door to entertain himself.

Another thump, growling I pounded on my door.

"Marik or Bakura if either of you is doing that stop it!" I cried out.

"That would be me." A cold voice broke out. Whirling around I came face to face with Bakura. I glared.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated. He sighed and pulled out another painting.

"Drop off my master pieces," he replied. I scowled but took the painting.

Envy soon replaced anger towards this man.

"How do you do it?" I moaned.

"It's not hard, you just have to be patient, I've had centuries of practice." Bakura said, his careless talk about all this made me both intrigued and angry, he treated it like no big deal, but someday I wanted people to look at my works and be envious and me acting like Bakura. No big.

"Could you perhaps teach me?" I asked. Bakura's lips twitched into a form of a smile.

"Maybe if you're a good girl." He replied, his gaze went to my door and an amused smirk etched across his features. "I see you spared no expense at keeping me out, next time just put up a DO NOT DISTURB sign or something." He chuckled and had I been alive-the word made me want to cry-I might have blushed, as it was I had no blood in my face to do that, so my eyes just flashed.

Bakura patted me on the shoulder and stepped forward to the mess. Carefully he picked each item one by one and stacked them up on one hand. No fair! Bakura set about the furniture in the correct place as it had before while I stood there in complete awe. Smirking he came back to me.

"And that's why I love this life." He whispered. I cringed, here I was marveling at him when just an hour ago I had been screaming at him I didn't want to be a vampire as awesome as the palace was.

I shook my head and picked up another painting, he had painted the hills I could see from the library. Very pretty, but the next painting made me gasp and then of course choke and splutter until Bakura pounded me on the back.

It was a picture of the library, moonlight pouring through the windows, the fireplace on the side but the fire in it looked so real. The books and papers crammed in the bookshelves almost looked real too; I could just smell the leather. A lone chair was by a window and outside I could see a very tall tree.

"You like?" Bakura murmured into my ear. I nodded stiffly and didn't register the fact that he had slipped his arm around my waist. I was too entranced by the library; this by far was my favorite painting. Bakura slipped another one of his works into my hands; it just showed a dark but enchanting castle alone on an island as the waves far away thrashed around but the closer ones looking calm. Below it he had written Night Enchanted.

His pictures seemed so alive.

"Well then Alice you should hang them up around your room, this is after all your sanctuary and somewhere you're meant to be." He said quietly, it was only then I was conscious of his arm around me. I disengaged myself from his slender cold arm and dutifully hanged the pictures around. I hung the moonlit library near my bed and Night Enchanted by a window.

The whole time I thought of him. Yes it disgusts me that I'm betraying my angry emotions when he gives me simple pictures. But Bakura was beyond outstanding. I found him interesting; I wanted to learn more of his sadistic and haunted mind. I've seen it in his eyes; he shows pain behind that cruel and sadistic look, he shows loss behind his taunts. I kind of figured he changed me and the Ishtar brothers out of loneliness, not all living beings could stand to be alone, that was in our nature, the worst punishment a living creature could get was exile, oh sure you'd be fine for maybe a few weeks but after so long you start to feel suicidal and start going crazy without contact. It's difficult to put in words of humans thoughts when they're alone for a certain time, I've read about it before, it was talked about in Pirates of the Caribbean, and in Lion King two.

Somewhere in Bakura a human presence laid there waiting for his time to resurface.

And when he did I would be ready, I sure didn't want to miss out on it. But now that I thought of it, that part had resurfaced before. At "dinner" when I had allowed myself to share a moment of peace with him, his touch had been gentle; his lips weren't formed into a smirk but parted slightly in innocence. I smiled at that memory and I hoped that maybe someday, I would be able to see it again, be able to reach out and contact Bakura, not in resentment, not in anger, but maybe in friendship. I still don't think I can ever love him for what he has done to me, but for now I'll have to make do until I could think of a way out oft his mess.

"What are you thinking about?" Bakura asked suddenly, I jumped.

"Oh uh nothing to much," I replied laying back down on my comfortable bed.

Bakura sat next to me,

"Bakura I just want to be left alone, if that's alright." I said tiredly. Bakura was silent.

"Why do you keep resisting me Alice?" he asks. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look the world isn't all about you, I would like some alone time and to get used to my surroundings." I retorted. Sighing Bakura heaved himself up and started for the door. As he passed me his fingers brushed my knee, I closed my eyes at his touch, when he finally reaches my big door he looks at me sadly and then leaves.

Damn it, he's just toying with my emotions, when I start to feel pity he'll be a jerk again, what was I thinking? There is no human nature in him. He's selfish and moody and surly and I hate him! He ruined my life, ruined my plans and I didn't know what to do!

Feeling confined I headed out my window and sat on the roof watching the stars and moon.

**Bakura's POV**

I stomped into my room once again feeling very left out. I could use some company or cheap entertainment. Sighing I pulled on a black t-shirt and climbed out my window onto my side of the roof.

I sat there fuming and still sore about being dismissed by my own creation, when I heard a sniff. Looking around I saw Alice maybe fifty feet from me but the big tree outside the library window hid me well. I didn't need to squint to see her blood tear drops fall from her eyes to the ground below.

She is crying, crying for a life lost no doubt. I wondered why though? Why did mortals find it so hard to adjust to the immortal life? It was better! I watched her for a long time and then looked up to the moon.

That was what we had in common. We were both Under the Moonlight, we were both staring at the same dark night sky and full moon. We were creatures of darkness and of the night and only the moon exposed us for what we truly were.

_Ryou I miss you, I miss you so much and I wish you were here. Help me Ryou, help me!_

***sniff* sorry for the late update, already explained it in my other story but for those poor souls who don't read it…well, I'm busy writing four pages for my English paper and eight for a Med Bio project, so I'm very busy and on top of that I had a nervous breakdown which didn't help much and my dad's starting to get mad at me for being on the internet too much, he says I'm becoming antisocial but I don't exactly have friends here so….yeah that might do it**

**Please review!**

**Thanks a ton to**

**EgyptianSoul.88**

**Forever Amuto**

**And**

**ShadowGemini1314**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry bout the late updates, for more information see my profile. Do it I dare you. Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dracula or Harry Potter(damn, but Bram Stoker is dead so he can't do NOTHING bout this HAHAHAHA, I do wonder if Kazuki Takahashi minds that people hook up his characters?)**

**Well enough rambling.**

**Alice POV**

I stared moodily at the moon, what a pretty sight; if only I was as talented as Bakura I would paint a picture of it. I shook my head slightly I was determined not to think about Bakura. I cast my mind away to think of _anything _but him. So I thought of Harry Potter instead.

Harry Potter had always been one of my favorite characters, always one of my favorite books and movies. The story was amazing and so magical. Before my eleventh birthday I had hoped I would get an owl permitting me to Hogwarts, later I was horribly disappointed. I had to bribe and beg piteously for posters of Harry Potter from the movie theatre from one of my old acquaintances who worked there. Sadly she moved a while back and now I couldn't get them.

Hm maybe Bakura would get them from me. On second thought he could just draw or paint them. Then again he already did that, so…

GAH, why am I thinking about him? I told myself NOT to! I sighed and thought of my family next. What were they doing? Was my mom still crying about me? Did my sister regret-like me-that she never really got to say goodbye? I mean the last time I saw her she had demanded I get out of the bathroom. Come to think of it my parents didn't get the chance either. My dad had found me sprawled on the floor "sick" and had taken me to the bathroom. At least my mother got to say good night.

When was the last time I had talked with my dad? My last dinner? Tears came to my eyes, I had loved my dad. He never told me to "get together" he didn't once complain when I asked for a ride to work or the library, he took me out to dinner at least once a month so as to spend time with me, he had always made me feel special.

Something wet trickled down my face and I hastily brushed it away, the shining crimson liquid made me start to cry harder. I couldn't even cry normally, this was just more proof of what I was.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms about myself. I was still cold but I believed that nothing would warm me up ever again. Not a fire, blankets, certainly not the sun, not even warmth from a fellow human being. More bloody tears trickled down my face on onto my jeans and shirt. I would never be able to share the brief human bonding as I fell in love. Bakura may think that I was his, and maybe I was as he had bitten me, but he would never have my cold dead heart. I would never be able to share affections with him.

I thought about school, I had never really had friends. I was written off as "nerd" or "emo/goth" and therefore left to be alone. Not many people approached me for any reasons other than to poke fun at my clothes, books, bag, or ask for my help to cheat. So really that wasn't too much of a loss. But I had liked the lessons and had already planned what to do with my life.

And I had told Bakura.

I gave a frustrated cry to myself and angrily looked about my surroundings. I had the brief urge to run off the side of the roof and fall to the ground-hey I was immortal I would survive-and run. Run away and never return, run far away, run until I couldn't run anymore.

But I was not suicidal. Sure I may be in some way dead but it was only my body that was. My mind was still alert, I had my senses, and I was in someway still alive. But if I disobeyed Bakura's rule of running away I'd be dead in a matter of minutes. It wouldn't take Bakura long to realize I wasn't in the castle anymore and he would come after me, and he would fine me. I was sure of it. He had unlimited time, and I had limited places to run to.

Besides where would I go? My life back home was done; my parents and school think I'm dead. So if I were to show up, well…it would lead to many questions and Bakura would find me faster and then really kill me, or just torture me for an eternity, or worse kill/torture my family, I couldn't bring that on them. So the option of running away was not negotiable, I had no money, no friends, no where to go.

I sighed sadly, really what was there for me? I was to be a walking corpse forever, what will I do? I didn't want to interact with humans; Bakura had said I was not used to my new senses. So would I kill to feed myself? I cringed at the thought, I couldn't do it. Despite my bitterness towards the human race I couldn't ever kill someone.

Slowly I stood up, I was feeling slightly bored and decided a walk in the palace would be fun. I scaled the roof easily with my new speed and strength that I quite liked. I slipped through my open bedroom window and crossed my room within three strides. I found the door unlocked, which was a relief. I didn't want to try and repair the door or explain to Bakura why I kicked it down or something.

The hallways were dark as usual with little lighting, no mirrors, and just Bakura's paintings. I began to think of where to go first. What interested me more to explore.

The answer was simple: Bakura's room, or the West Wing.

However both were out of the question and the only way I could get away with it was if Bakura left the castle. I highly doubted he would soon though. He had a supply of blood and me to watch over. I guess he didn't trust the Ishtar brothers to do so. Speaking of which, where were Marik and Malik? In their rooms perhaps? Hunting? What did the Ishtar brothers do here anyway? That was one mystery I wanted to solve before getting killed a second time by Bakura. So I headed out to a random direction.

"Marik? Malik?" I called. There was no answer, so I kept wandering.

I tried keeping to the floor level I was on, hoping the two were somewhere close to me. Bakura had mentioned that vampires don't sleep, but I wondered if it was just him that didn't sleep. After all he had five thousand or more years to master it. But even if we don't sleep I'm sure Bakura provided rooms for the two and that they would spend time in it. After a long time of roaming I stood by a staircase and sat down to think.

Malik said my room was in the North Tower. The library was the East tower but it was huge with barely any more room for more rooms. So that left the West Tower or the South Tower. Bakura said the West Tower-or west wing-was forbidden so I assume that not even Marik or Malik dared go in there. Most likely they were in the South Tower.

But the North Tower did have more rooms than just mine so maybe they resided in there too. Well it was a start so I decided on trying that possibility. I made my way back to the North Tower.

To my surprise and disappointment the Ishtar brothers did not reside close to me. The rooms I had hoped they occupied instead are bare. Well ok there were some rejected paintings and canvases, and a couple of furniture-I think it was furniture anyway-covered with sheets. Oh and some cobwebs and lovely spiders. It looked like Bakura had gotten mad and threw some paints at the walls. I snickered a little and headed back to where I came from.

I gave up on finding Malik or Marik. Maybe they were allowed of the castle grounds and were off hunting or…something. Instead I meandered to the library; I was at ease the moment I walked in. Bakura did a great job of decorating it and making it seem so peaceful. I picked up Phantom of the Opera where I had previously left it, on the end table next to a chair. I settled down on the overstuffed chair and began to read.

(-----)

Music emitted through the big room, loud and annoying, the drums beating heavily and a crowd of people blocked my view of _him. _I press on through the crowd until I see his beautiful form. The lights shimmered off his stunning pale skin almost like he was glowing, his hair turning different shades of colors as lights changed. He sat alone on a stool next to a bar looking thing, but he had no drink; he looked like he was waiting. I pushed past a couple of girls, his head turned to my direction and his eyes met mine, such a beautiful shade of red, he smiled and his eyes lit up and not because of the overhead disco.

"Alice." Was all he said as he stood up, my hand found his and I allowed him to twirl me and placed myself into his chest. He swayed in time to the music, his hips along with mine.

"The wait is well worth it, Ryou was right." He breathed. I didn't know what he was talking about but I smiled up at him. He placed his pale forehead against mine and closed his eyes. My eyes slipped shut too as I felt his cool breath close to lips, his chalk white hand stroked my jaw and cupped around my cheek bringing my face closer to his, and then his cold pale lips contacted with mine.

"Alice." A voice broke out, my eyes flew open and I realized I was still in the library, curled up on the chair the book on the floor. I looked up to see Malik,

"About bloody time, I spent a long time looking for you or Marik." I growled. But I was relieved to see Malik. Malik smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry Marik and I had errands to run for Bakura." He started. I sighed.

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep." I murmured.

"Newborns do. Ask Bakura he knows about this better than I can explain it." Malik said dismissively picking up a book and flipping through it. "Ok that's just dumb," he sighed and put the book back.

"Like hell am I asking Bakura for advice on vampirism. He got me in this mess," I retorted bitterly, Malik smiles sadly,

"And that's why you should ask him." He says.

"Malik?" I start.

"Yes?"

"I…uh, well, what's your story, you know, how did you become a vampire?" I ask. Malik's smile disappeared.

"It's a long story," he begins.

"We've got nothing but time." I say. Malik hesitates.

"I…we…Marik and I, we were soldiers in Ancient Egypt." He begins and sits down and sighs. "Our mother died when I was born, father was so adamant about us being soldiers for the Pharaoh, so that's what we trained for, our sister Isis was a priestess." He sighs sadly again. I can see pain and hurt in his amethyst eyes.

"Egypt was usually peaceful as our Pharaoh hated bloodshed, he did not like wars and he was good at talking out problems and negotiating. Many, my father for instance, believed it showed weakness, and one day, there was a problem our Pharaoh couldn't talk his way out of. He sent many to Greece."

"How did it arise?" I asked.

"I…I don't really know Alice. One day the Pharaoh was meeting with the king trying to talk, the next day, the king was saying how Egypt can never count on Greece's help ever again and that he was greatly insulted and it meant war. He left the palace, next day he's dead in the Nile. Naturally Greece responded quite angrily and a week later Marik and I were in Greece fighting." Malik clenched his fists.

"I made a mistake. I…I should have minded my own business, I overheard some soldiers talking. It was a conversation of betrayal; our own people were plotting to kill our Pharaoh, believing this whole war his fault, saying he was too young for the throne. I overheard everything. The plans, the strategy, and the conclusion of the meeting. The captain said to deploy the soldiers back to Egypt and over throw the Pharaoh and his priests with some of Greece's help. I ran out from my hiding place to tell Marik and maybe get to Egypt before they could to warn the Pharaoh, he was my friend as well you see. Unfortunately I tripped over my own two feet causing a ruckus. I was caught by my friends and enemy now," a haunting look passed his now mournful eyes.

"They asked how much I had heard, I said nothing really but I've always been a bad liar. They began torturing me, tortures we only used for the worst of the criminals." Malik shuddered "I screamed and told them to stop, told them they were being ridiculous for plotting such things. It was because of our Pharaoh we didn't have more dead soldiers and more peace. Marik heard me and he joined in to stop them from their tortures, unfortunately I was injured too badly to be of any assistance, he was outnumbered and…and they…they left him…to die. People we had traveled and shared a ship with, people we had trained with, they turned on Marik."

"They left for Egypt right away, and I had to tend to both Marik and myself, but…they went too far and Marik was on the edge of living and death." A blood tear welled up in Marik's amethyst eye. "Bakura found us, he smelled the blood, heard the torturous cries. Thinking he had a good meal waiting he only found me desperately trying to keep Marik alive.

'What happened?' he had asked

I told him, told him everything, Bakura simply gazed at the two of us and Marik gazed back, and Bakura made his offer

'Join me and live, live as an immortal,' he proposed, I was confused until he explained he was a vampire. I looked towards Marik and nodded. Bakura bent down and bit him…Marik had made some sharp gasps and cries but eventually he quieted and started to sleep.

'What will happen to him?' I had asked, Bakura gave me a look and replied

'He will be a vampire, blessed but cursed to live in a world of darkness and depend on me and mortals to feed him.'

'And what about me?' I had asked desperately. Bakura shrugged

'You might want to get back to Egypt and warn your Pharaoh.' Was all he said scooping up Marik in his arms and he turned.

'Wait!' I threw myself on the ground and reached for his cloak 'I…I can't live without my brother, he's all I have now, please change me as well.' I had pleaded. Bakura hesitated but set Marik gently on the ground and turned to me.

'Do you really want the same fate as your brother?' he had whispered in my ear. I took a shaky breath and nodded. Bakura smiled a bit,

'And what of your beloved Pharaoh? You can't go back to Egypt should I change you.'

'Take me to him first, and then…and then change me. Please.' I had begged. Bakura nodded and scooped Marik back up and led me to a boat he had.

A few days later after treatments from Bakura I was back in Egypt. Marik was still unconscious and the sun was making it worse so he stayed in the shade and safety of the ship with Bakura as I made my way to the palace. It was a difficult journey as I was healing, but I was determined. Eventually I made it and was able to warn my friend and Atem was ready when the traitors came." Marik sighed once more.

"That was the last I saw of him, I had told him goodbye and I was going on an adventure, take a well deserved break. Atem agreed and that was that. I returned back to the boat where my brother and Bakura had stayed and allowed Bakura to change me into a vampire." Malik said. His story was about to end, Malik looked thoughtfully at the floor,

"I've never regretted my decision, Marik either, it's my fault we're like this, but…well we make do. Bakura is a generous host and a good master." I snorted and Malik's lips twitched slightly, his lilac eyes trained on me.

"Alice, do not lose faith in Bakura, in due time you'll learn to respect him," he said, I sighed. Both the Ishtar's seemed so sure that I would like Bakura in due time. And what about all those dreams? He seemed to be waiting just for me and so happy. And I let him hold me, kiss me. Why? There were so many mysteries,

"Malik? Why did Bakura change you? He doesn't seem the kind of person to be so merciful." I asked. Malik smiled sadly but didn't respond so I asked another question "What's Bakura's story? Did he ever tell you?" I asked, Malik opened his mouth but then his eyes shifted to the side, and he closed it again.

"That is a story you will never hear," a familiar high pitched cold voice said behind me,

I turned to see no one else but Bakura,

**Yeah, there you go. It might be a bit too early to hear Malik's tale but…I was bored and since I already have eight chapters up I decided to write it anyway. Mwahaha mini cliff hangar. Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh guys! You are all so awesome! Thank you for your many sympathetic reviews and your encouragement, it really boosted some confidence in me. My head still hurts slightly but now it's like a companion *frown* Well again thank you for encouragement and help. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

"That is a story you will never hear," a cold voice said behind us. I whirled around to see no other than Bakura, Malik simply looked up at him then bowed his head. Bakura came to the two of us and put a hand on Malik's shoulder as he leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Malik looked up into Bakura's eyes and nodded before silently leaving, he patted my shoulder as he brushed by me and smiled slightly.

After Malik closed the door behind him I stood very still wondering what Bakura was going to do? Malik looked like he was going to tell me before Bakura arrived. I wondered why Bakura didn't want me to know his story just yet. Bakura stayed silent for a few minutes while I pondered and then I felt him behind me and his arms slipped over my shoulders into an embrace.

"The sun will rise soon, you should go to bed," he murmured into my ear. I nodded slightly as I turned my head to look at him. Bakura wasn't looking down at me, while his head was lowered his eyes were looking up, he seemed somewhat troubled.

"What will you be doing?" I asked. Bakura lowered his eyes towards me and frowned slightly,

"I have other matters to attend to," he murmured,

"Are you leaving?" I asked, Bakura smirked.

"No. Why do you ask?" he asked me smirking more.

"N-no reason," I muttered, in truth I kind of didn't want him to leave just yet, after all I was so new to the castle and to Bakura's way of life, and I didn't want him or the Ishtar's to not be there when I needed them.

"Would you miss me?" he asked his voice teasing.

"I-uh, well…" I stammered before I shut my mouth afraid I would say something I would regret. Bakura chuckled softly, his breath sent shivers up my spine, and I felt an arm slide down to my thigh and the other to my waist. Before I could question it he hoisted me up in a bridal carry and began walking. Instinctively my arms wrapped around his neck as he had lifted me up.

"B-Bakura! What are you doing?" I asked weakly.

"Carrying you." He replied,

"I know that! But why?"

"Because I can." He said with a shrug then grinned down at me.

I sighed and loosened my grip of his neck, Bakura carried me up to my room and then set me down gently on the bed, Bakura proceeded to close the curtains in the room, I then noticed the color of the curtains. They were a dark purple, kind of a pretty color too. After Bakura finished closing the curtains he came to the bed and sat by me smiling in this awkward way, like he didn't know how to smile kindly so it looked like he was faking.

"Alice, you should sleep through the days for the first year of your transformation." He stated,

"Uh…why?"

"It gives your new form time to adapt to its new changes and to get used to the nocturnal life that you will now live." He said calmly. I jutted my chin out.

"What if I don't want to be nocturnal?" I challenged. Bakura smirked and let out a small laugh.

"I don't think that would be very wise of you Alice, after all its normally sunny, you can't go out to feed in broad daylight, there wouldn't be much for you to do I'm afraid." He started.

"You can go out in sun! And you can provide blood for me," I pointed out, Bakura's amused smile widened.

"I can go out in sun because I've had five thousand years of practice and gaining power, you on the other hand my dear will be burned to crisp in a matter of seconds." Was his reply. I was silent at this, after a few moments of silence I began to feel tired and underneath the curtain I saw a bit of orange on the floor. The curtains did a fine job of shielding me from the sun. I started to yawn but stopped myself.

"Go to sleep Alice." He whispered soothingly, I almost felt comforted, I yawned.

"N-not sleepy." I murmured, I heard him chuckle.

"I beg to differ," I felt his hands push me down on the bed.

"This is so weird."

"You'll get used to it," his voice was sounding far away, I felt a hand smooth the strands of hair on my forehead and stroke my jaw and cheek,

"W-Will you tell me a story?" I asked softly and a little shyly, studying his face through my blurry eyesight, he looked momentarily confused.

"A story?" he asked as if he had never heard such a thing, then his face furrowed "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything." I muttered sleepily. Bakura sighed.

"The moon has a face like the clock on the wall, she shines on the thieves on the garden wall,  
on streets and fields and harbor quays, and birdies asleep in the forks of the trees." Bakura began softly, I closed my eyes and soon I drifted into sleep as his soft voice uttered "But all of the things that belong to the day, cuddle to sleep to be out of her way; And flowers and children close their eyes. Till up in the morning the sun shall arise. But in our case Alice, you close your eyes till evening the moon shall arise again, and again we will be under the moonlight, together, forever."

After that I was asleep.

* * *

_(Bakura POV)_

I sighed; she was asleep, which was good. I had many preparations for later tonight. It was too much to hope that this business could happen in the day. I had to protect Alice and keep her identity a secret. My fingers slipped through Alice's silky dark hair, she looked peaceful sleeping. I now realized how much I cared for her, I cared for her enough that I didn't want her exposed to the vampire race just yet, I had not followed the rules exactly, she was unfamiliar with my world and for now I wanted to teach her in my ways, to know of our traditions.

But it would take nothing but time, and hopefully I wouldn't be getting very many "important" calls or have "important" visitors. After looking at the clock on Alice's dresser I gave another sigh before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Sleep well, my Angel of Darkness." I whispered to her, before standing up and leaving her room.

"ISHTAR!" I called, the two were at my side immediately, I smirked "I'm leaving, make sure your commands are done before I return." I instructed. The two nodded obediently and zoomed off. Another cruel smile played at my lips. This time, I would visit my summoner, no need for him to come himself. I strode to my room quickly and took a dark cloak and threw it over my shoulders and pulled the hood up. I opened the window with a little too much force than was necessary, spreading my arms out I jumped off and began to fly. There was business to take care of after all.

* * *

(Alice POV)

_I shielded my eyes to a sudden burst of white light,_

"_Who's there?" I shouted into nothingness, the light dimmed somewhat but its radiance and warmth did not leave me. I saw a figure take shape in the light, wings unfolding._

"_B-Bakura?" I asked surprised, indeed the figure looked very much like Bakura, but it couldn't be him. This guy looked much gentler, his hair was the same spiked white hair, the same pale complexion, but the eyes were a rich chocolate brown sparkling in a happy way that Bakura did not have. The boy was dressed in a simple white flowing robe, white wings spread magnificently, he smiled at me._

"_Who are you?" I shouted, but he didn't answer, instead he held out his hands, they held sticks, what was this kid up to?_

_The dream changed to swirling and dancing pale figures, they all seemed to know a certain dance, the girls allowed their male partners to lift them and do other awkward but amazing swings and dips, all either smiling or having straight faces. I made my way through the crowd, I was looking for someone, I knew that._

_A hand came on my shoulder, startled I turned to see it was just Malik. He sure was dressed formally, a long tuxedo coat and all._

"_Our master would like to see you," he said quietly, taking my hand and beginning to dance me towards somewhere._

_A chandelier hung overhead, music filling the whole room, wine glasses filled with dark fluids floated by as ushers and waiters gracefully moved around the dancers not missing a beat or a step._

_Malik soon spun me out and I twirled into another body, who caught me with such ease it could have been a dance move. I knew these arms anywhere, and I knew the white hair that flowed down and tickled my neck._

"_Bakura!" I cried out in his arms, he smiled. A kind and genuine smile._

"_Happy Deathday my Angel of Darkness." He whispered bending his head towards me._

My eyes flew open as I sat upright in my bed. That was just weird. I replayed the dreams in my head, a strange boy-an angel perhaps?-holding out sticks for me and some kind of dance, a ball maybe. Shaking my head I stood up and stretched, my throat was scratchy and burned. Frowning I took off to the library, I still wasn't quite ready to drink any blood.

* * *

_(Bakura POV)_

I pounded on the ancient door and waited for a few seconds. There wasn't any sound or any sign of a life form coming to the door until the door swung open and a servant gaped at me.

"M-Master Bakura, welcome." He stammered slightly, I pushed past him.

"Where is he?" I growled at the man, he started to take my cloak but I wouldn't let him, I didn't intend to stay long. "Well? Don't keep me waiting; I have other affairs to settle than this dimwit."

"The study sir." The servant whispered. I allowed him to lead me through the ancient mansion, it wasn't nearly as magnificent as mine, but it was good enough.

"Master, a guest for you." The servant whispered humbly his head bowed.

"Oh? Really? Well send him on in." my fellow vampire said quietly, he sounded surprised. I smirked as I was led in.

"Hello Yami." I said, Yami stood up his violet tinted red eyes gazed into mine confused.

"Bakura, what a pleasant surprise," he sure didn't sound like it was a pleasant surprise."I was just preparing a trip to your castle."

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to save you the trouble." I replied in a nonchalant tone complete with a shrug, my eyes never leaving his. Yami frowned at me,

"Well…sit down then." He gestured to a seat; I obliged and sat in the plush seat.

"What brings this visit Bakura?" he asked in his steady voice. I smirked,

"Saving you the trouble of traveling, after all, you can't go out in daylight, I can." Yami frowned and scratched his tri colored spiked hair. He certainatly adapted to modern dress, he was wearing leather pants, and a leather tank top. He also wore chained necklaces and bracelets.

"So much like your past self Atem." I mused to him, Yami frowned at me,

"It's a custom I can't quite get rid of." He justified, I held up my hands

"You don't need to explain yourself to me…Great Pharaoh," I said mockingly. "Now I came here to save you a trip out to my place, so what did you want?" I asked.

"Well, firstly I wanted to check on you and the Ishtar brothers,"

"We are doing fine thank you."

"And another thing, the other leaders and I are throwing a Halloween festival,"

"Feeding time?"

"Nothing like that, just a simple costume party dance, you are welcome to attend."

"Why on earth did you not just write that when you sent that stupid 'request to see you' note?" I asked harshly somewhat annoyed. Yami frowned at me.

"Because you would never have sent a reply and we wouldn't know unless you came or not."

"Well here's my answer, I won't be attending." I said shortly,

"Why not? We haven't seen you in nearly five years. What have you been doing all this time?" Yami inquired curiously

"None of your damned business, I have other matters to attend to than your silly parties and games." I roared.

"I see, well then Bakura, I will inform the other leaders that we won't be _honored _with your presence." He said emphasizing honored with heavy sarcasm. I roll my eyes, "And that you would be glad to take on the New Years Eve ball." He said with a smirk. My jaw slackened and my eyes widened slightly, just the mere thought of so many immortals in MY castle was enough to make me want to cut something, preferably this little smart alec's head off,

"EXCUSE ME?" I snarled angrily, Yami continues to grin,

"Well, you haven't hosted anything since your last home," he started

"There's a reason," I growled, that had been well over a hundred and fifty years now.

"And the vampire race is just dying to see you again." Yami says with a sarcastic smile.

Most of the vampire race have heard of me, after all I was a ruler over a portion of the world, I took care of matters and took out enemies and others who broke the law. But it was mainly the worse of the criminals that saw me, I normally did not go out and take out others that threatened to expose us unless I was needed. And I did go to meetings once in a while if I thought it was worth my time, or I sent one of the Ishtar brothers.

"Tell you what mighty Pharaoh, when you remember your place beneath me, I will be glad to host a party." I told him standing up, Yami stood too but I was almost a head taller than him, well except for his spiked hair which made him look like he was my height, but his eyes were below me.

"I have as much equal rights as you, I am beside you." He hissed, I smirked.

"Tell me Atem…who saved your immortal soul from your previous master?" I ask softly, Yami's defiant eyes flickered softly

"You." He grumbles.

"Who saved you from your pitiful dead life? Who brought you to his castle and so graciously took you in? Who hunted for you and looked after you until you were strong and skilled enough to go out in your own?"

"You!" Yami cried out angrily, I smirked.

"It is not your place to tell me what to do and what not to do; I still have higher rank over you," I said placing my hands on his shoulders, his hands gripped my elbows.

"You _will _host this party, or come to the Halloween festival." Yami said quietly, I laugh cruelly.

"Or what?" I challenge. Yami's eyes gazed into mine,

"Or I'll tell the other rulers your secret." He whispered. My eyes widened in surprise, I forgot, he has a special ability; he can tell things just by touching someone.

"What?"

"You heard me Bakura,"

I was trapped and he knew it.

"I'll keep your secret, just come to the Halloween festival, and I won't make you host the New Years Eve Ball and expose your secret."

Damn that kid!

* * *

**Oh snap! Yami knows his secret, mwahahahaha! I think this was actually a nice chapter considering I forgot the ending to my story, but it's all coming back to me gradually. Well, I have settled college affairs, I won't begin till January but I can still have my music scholarship. So to keep up my end of the bargain I'm practicing like crazy a lot lately so I can relearn everything (which is coming along well) and aside from the headaches and feeling tired and sleepy all the time I'm feeling a bit like my old self. **

**Thanks again for all your support and reviews. More would be much appreciated. *hint hint* Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty's another update! Thanks so much to all you faithful reviewers and readers who have kept up with this story and been patient.**

**Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"Well? What'll it be?" Yami asked. I cursed under my breath and released the boy,

"I-I can't Yami, look, you know why I can't host any parties and I can't leave my castle for more than a few hours at a time!" I protested,

"It's because of her isn't it?" Yami asked as a small smile appeared on his lips, I scowled at him. "Something didn't go quite right with her transformation and until you fix it you can't risk leaving for too long."

"Perhaps." I admitted my eyes hardening, just my luck that this pompous jerk would know my secret.

"Something must be done about this Bakura."

"I know darn it! I KNOW!" I screamed. Yami blinked and sighed

"What will you do?" he asked.

"What I can do Yami. Fix it, and when I do I'll attend any party you want me to. Just leave me alone for a few months," I pleaded. I hated pleading but I couldn't risk her. Not now, I may have a small dislike for her but I had a small dislike for everybody. Yami smiled.

"Alright. I'll hold you on this. Swear it?" Yami asked.

"What are we? Five? I'm a man of my word," I growled at the former Pharaoh. Yami's grin turned sheepish.

"You better." Was all he said as I flung my cloak back on and stepped up on his window sill and jumped.

(_)

I walked about the dark castle sort of fascinated by my quiet footsteps and the fact I could see in the dark. My eyes weren't well accustomed to the dark but they were beginning to. I turned a corner to see an empty hallway and broken mirrors. Tilting my head curiously I started forward but suddenly a hand gripped my arm.

Jumping I whirled around to see Malik.

"Malik, gosh, you startled me." I said in a surprised voice. Malik chuckled,

"What are you doing around here?" he asked, I shrugged

"You know…checking the castle-mansion-thing out." I replied. Malik sighed

"You're not allowed around here Alice." He said quietly gazing at the dark hall. I turned to follow his gaze but nothing out of the ordinary appeared.

"Why?" I asked,

"Bakura's orders."

"Oh….c-can you show me where your rooms are?" I asked looking at him hopefully, by meaning yours I meant his and Marik's. Malik hesitated before his face warmed into a smile

"Of course, come follow me." He instructed and turned starting to drag me down the hallway.

Unbeknownst to him I dropped a pen on the floor and examined the plain walls so I could remember which way to come. Malik talked a little on his way to his room, apparently he had a room not too far from mine and his was much larger. The room had two couches, a coffee table, a wardrobe and dressers, a fireplace, and lots of bookshelves. Malik explained the bookshelves kept his own books and movies, and some random stuff that couldn't be fitted in the library. Their room was mainly covered in purple, purple drapes, purple plush chairs, and purple rugs. He and Marik had also put a Nintendo, playstation 2, xbox 360, and a wii in there, plus boxes of games piled near their tv. The two brothers also had collected games and puzzles to keep them entertained.

"Wow, books, games, video games, jeez you guys go all out." I complimented looking about their room. Malik laughed

"Well we have centuries to live and not much to do so why not?" he asked, "Here." He added thrusting a controller into my hands "I challenge you to a round of Mario kart."

"Bring it on!" I replied plopping down on his plush game chair.

We played Mario Kart for nearly a half hour before Marik came in, finding us there he joined in and then we played not only Mario kart but guitar hero and Mario Party. Finally I made an excuse to go back to my room. Malik let me off on my own as he and Marik started an intense boxing wii round. Smiling at their childishness I walked out their room and made a mad dash to the hallway I had been at before Malik interrupted me.

The hallway seemed much more eerie and scarier now that I knew it was forbidden, but after chewing on my lip for a few moments I stepped forward and began my journey down the long hallway.

My feet crunched over glass, canvases that were torn lay on the ground, I picked one up hesitantly and the painting showed a small house ablaze in fire. Swallowing I wondered what drove Bakura to draw something like that. Half the piece was missing so I turned over several other ripped pieces. All of them were disturbing and I didn't know which one could have been the other half, they were all separated in the same angle and shape and each had a dark background. Sighing I set the torn papers and canvases down and continued down the hall.

I finally came to a door at the end, there was a sign on the door and I had a creepy sensation it was written in blood that said "Do Not Enter" pretty straight forward if you ask me yet I found my hand reaching out before I paused.

What if Malik saw me here again? No, Malik was playing a video game with Marik and knowing boys they would be at it for a long time. My trembling hand landed on the knob but again my "good voice" spoke again.

But what if Bakura saw me here? I thought to myself, the idea of what he would do and his anger frightened me, but I hadn't seen Bakura all day, he could be out on a business trip or errand, or hunting even. _"I'll open the door and take a quick look around," _I compromised to myself. Squaring my shoulders I twisted the knob and opened the heavy door.

The room startled me; while the rest of the manor was neat and organized hardly a speck of dust this room was incredibly messy. It was much larger than both the Ishtar brothers and mine combined. Furniture was overturned, spider webs in a corner or two, ripped curtains draped over walls and furniture, more ripped paintings and books lay on the floor. And who knows what else was about the room. I had half a mind to turn around and never come back, but I was also curious, I was sure this was the tower or room that Bakura did not want me in here, and I wanted to know why.

I navigated around the room careful not to step on anything (or anyone, you never know he could have carcasses here) or trip. To be honest other than the huge mess I wasn't finding much that interested me.

Until I reached about halfway across the room, there sat a desk covered with papers and photographs. Upon reaching it I was startled to see that they were pictures of people. Mainly girls about my age, most of them very pretty and a wide variety of them. There were blondes, brunettes, red heads, Asian, Hispanic, American, dark skinned and light skinned. Athletic, skinny, plump, average figures, and many more. I rummaged through the photographs until I saw a picture of my sister. Victoria.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, what did Bakura have a picture of her for? I turned the photo around to see a check mark in a corner. Frowning I tucked it into my jeans pocket, I looked around and saw another one of my sister in our front lawn talking to some of her friends. And in the corner there was me lying down in our hammock and I was reading the sixth Harry Potter book. I froze; my face was circled in red. Did that mean something?

A quick to the other scattered photographs told me it had to be important, nobody else had their faces circled in red. I flipped over other pictures and found some more check marks on the back but nothing more.

I stepped away as a thousand thoughts and questions came to mind, my world swirled uncontrollably until a loud crash hit my ears which brought me back to reality.

(Bakura POV)

I thought about my chat with Yami as I flew through the sky, I was still pissed that he found out about Alice. Not only did I create her technically illegally, but her transformation didn't work completely! Alice still felt tired and she was sickened by blood-which explained her lack of appetite-and I'm pretty sure she still dreams, even as a newborn when she would be sleeping a couple hours a day she wouldn't have dreams. Malik and Marik didn't. I didn't, but she did.

While her body temperature and nerves didn't work completely her heart had tremors. In the vampire world the hearts aren't supposed to beat at all but once in a while something could go wrong and the heart would beat twice every few days or so, I've only encountered three in my vampire lifetime and it shocked me to know that the immortal I had created wasn't one of us, and unfortunately I'm not completely sure how I can change it. Which is why I wanted to be left alone for a few months so I could have time to research properly and fix it if I could.

If I didn't Alice would die after a year the human part of her body wouldn't be able to go on with the lack of heartbeats and her vampire body could only keep it going for so long. It was too complicated to explain and very complicated to fix. But I knew that I had both the knowledge, the resources to figure out how to save her.

A part of me was in her and if she died then it would greatly affect my moods, my behavior, and my health. Vampires are very possessive over their property and even if I had been staked Alice would be affected much more than I would be affected by her death.

Smiling I finally landed on the roof of my castle and started downwards and then climbed through Alice's' window hoping to find her there sulking or asleep, but she wasn't there. Shrugging I headed over to the library, I knew she had to be there because she seemed more at peace and relaxed there, honestly that girl read more than any other girl I had seen, I should have just made the library her room.

But upon arriving at the library I was quick to note she wasn't there, I bit my lip and hurried towards the Ishtar's room. Where the hell was she?

"Malik!" I called banging into the room to see the two brothers holding a controller and pounding their fingers on the buttons, no Alice, although her half human scent lingered about. Growing angry that my creations were ignoring me for a silly game I yelled their names. Both looked up and stood quickly,

"Bakura." Malik said giving me a small smile. I scowled at him.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, she was in here only a half hour ago playing games with us, she left claiming to be tired and she was going to her room." Malik explained looking a little nervous.

"Did she? Well she's not there." I snarled. Malik's lavender eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Oh no." he whimpered. I stepped forward and placed my hands on his shoulders squeezing tightly.

"What do you mean 'oh no'" I demanded.

"I-I uh, well, you see…I found…Alice in your hallway earlier." He mumbled looking down. I stiffened.

"What?"

"I told her she wasn't allowed and brought her here, but then she left….please forgive me master, I should have escorted her or made her stay here." He said in a rush.

"Damn right you should have. Damn it! I leave for a few hours and you let her loose!" I screamed. Malik chewed on his lip.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Marik stepped forward.

"Please let my brother go, he's sorry." He begged,

"Fortunately for you all my anger is now directly at her." I hissed then released the younger boy and ran down the hallway. At a corner I saw a pen with a faint scent on it and then I heard a crash.

(Alice POV)

Whirling around I saw a small table with only three legs had fallen. I winced at the sound and how much more broken it was.

"I gotta get out of here." I mumbled to myself but then something caught my eye, on the other end of the room there was a portrait, it was propped against a mirror with candles burning around it, the candles smelled of vanilla. Coming closer I saw it was a boy, a boy with white hair and warm brown eyes, he was pale and sick looking but he looked happy, his smile brightened the little bit of space I was in.

"I know him from somewhere." I whispered reaching out and touching the portrait, he was handsome and child like, I couldn't decide on his age so I figured he had to be at least fourteen, maybe older. He looked a lot like Bakura, and then my eyes widened.

_He's the boy from my dream, but who is he? _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of movement, I turned only to be greeted by the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life.

Tall with pale skin, white hair, covered in black clothes and a cloak he was already intimidating but it was the eyes that held me frozen in terror. His ruby eyes glinted and sparkled in anger his mouth set in a scowl and I heard a small growl in his chest.

Bakura.

**Wow this chapter appeared to be much longer than I thought it would be, woohoo! Now you all know what Bakura's hiding. Um yeah please review.**


End file.
